Misguided Love
by xxxKittyMasenxxx
Summary: COLLABORATION with biotech-gurl. Edward Masen - Hollywood heartthrob whose choices in life are dictated by the studio. Bella Swan – owns and runs a small bookshop that she inherited. This is what happens when a text message is sent to the wrong person. AH, Canon Couples, Drabble(ish), Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

•**~EM~•**

My life is a dictated script.

I can't do this any longer.

Every minute of the day is scheduled out for me.

The studio thought it would be good for _business _if the romance of their leading on-screen couple spilled over into real life.

I should never have agreed to that clause in the contract.

_**I am going to say this once and for all. We have to work together, but THAT IS IT. At the end of the day when they call "cut" I don't want to see you or speak to you again until they call "quiet on the set". **_

_**I am done.**_

* * *

A/N: This is a **_COLLABORATION with biotech-gurl_** and will appear in full on BOTH profiles. We have had such a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as we do.

Thank you to sunflowerFran3759 for her fantastic Beta skills, and to dontjudgeme-LOL for pre-reading. xoxox

As for the posting schedule, we started out doing this as a drabble, but we have managed to get a little carried away with ourselves and the chapters are getting longer and longer. So to start out with we will be posting one a day for a couple of weeks, then back to two or three a week ... and YES, MIA is still happening as well.

Now, as Edward is British in this story and Bella is American (and I am Australian) there will be spelling in here that is correct according to the English Dictionary from Edward's POV and it will be the correct American spelling from Bella's POV. For example … _Favourite_ is the correct English version and _Favorite _is the correct American version. Same goes for _Colour _and _Color, Realise _and _Realize, _and so on and so forth.

I know the first chapter is a shorty (see drabble), but I would LOVE to know what you all think ... so don't forget to hit the review button *MWAH*

Till next time xxxKMXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

•**~BS~•**

Today was a normal day.

Or so I thought.

I settled in behind the desk of my little paradise, _Second Chapter Books_, with a coffee and a copy of _Pride & Prejudice._

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far into it when my phone went off.

Assuming it was Rosie, I hit the button to retrieve the message.

What the hell?

I read the text twice and was more confused the second time around. It's obviously a wrong number.

I hit the reply button.

_**I'm sorry, but I think you sent your message to me by mistake. You might want to check your desired number again.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Forgot the usual disclaimer last chapter. We don't own anything Twilight related, we wish we did, but SM does. We just like to mess around with the characters.**_

_**Thanks to my Twister for going on this crazy ride with me *MWAH***_

_**Till next time xxxKMxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

•**~EM~•**

My phone chimed within minutes … figures ... I fully expected Tanya was going to have a shit fit at what I sent. I really need to get Alice to look over my contract.

I looked at her reply.

What the hell?

Wrong number?

No … she's playing bullshit games again.

Oh this day just gets better and better.

There was a knock on my trailer door. "Yo Edward, you are needed back on set man".

"Yeah Emmett I know, I'm coming, just give me five."

I hit the reply button.

**_Cut the crap Tanya. I'm through playing games. This charade is ending right now._**

* * *

_A/N: Wow your thoughts about this story have been amazing, and as usual I am really slack in replying to your reviews, but just know that I read and SAVE each one of them ... I'm going to try to be better when it comes to replying and all, but you guys now me by now, and I just know that you all still lurve me regardless *smiles*_

_Don't forget to go and leave some lurve over with my co-author** biotech-gurl** ... this whole story will be posted on her profile too ... if FF cooperates with her LOL_

_Until next time xxxKMxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

•**~BS~•**

Hmm, apparently this poor guy can't catch a break.

He has obviously had this Tanya chick basically stalking him at work, and then on top of that he sends two, _stay the fuck away from me _texts to the wrong person.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

On the other hand, I couldn't fight a smile. Getting a text from a random guy?

Stuff like this never happens to little old me.

After typing out and deleting different responses, I finally hit send.

_**While I sympathize with your plight, I speak the truth. You truly have the wrong number. My name is Bella, not Tanya, and I am certain we don't know each other.**_

* * *

_A/N: biotech-gurl is still have issues loading this collaboration on her profile. When it eventually gets up and out there, don't forget to go and leave her some lurve too. Your positive reviews have been the highlight of my days *MWAH*_

_Till next time xxxKMxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

•**~EM~•**

I threw my phone down.

It was just like her to be so dramatic.

Christ, how did I let things get so out of control?

The knocking on the door was getting louder. "C'mon man, the whole cast is waiting".

Frustrated I run my fingers through my hair. I can't wait to be done with this shit so I can get a decent, fucking haircut.

I was almost to the door when my phone chimed.

_Well fuck me!_

_Who the hell is Bella?_

_**I'm so sorry, my text obviously was not meant for you, please disregard. I'm sorry to have bothered you.**_

* * *

_A/N: I have confirmation that this story is now up and running on both profiles. _

_Don't forget to leave your lurve in the form of a review *Hugs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

•**~BS~•**

Hearing the bell on the door ring out, I looked up to see a couple of people walk in.

"Good morning," I said softly with a smile.

Bringing my attention back to my phone I waited to see what kind of response I would get.

It felt like I was waiting forever, until it finally came through.

Well, at least he doesn't think I'm Tanya, whoever the hell she is.

I could only imagine _what_ she's done to this guy to make him so frazzled.

_**No worries *smiles* Your text is actually the most interesting thing that has happened to me in a while. I hope things work out for you.**_

* * *

_A/N: Have you ever gotten a text message that wasn't meant for you? Did you reply or just delete? Review and let me know._

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

•**~EM~•**

Back in my trailer after a long and gruelling day, I flop down on the bed, exhausted.

God I hate that bitch.

Jasper knew something was up. When I told him, he agreed that he would help anyway he can.

I've worked with him before on two other movies.

I still think he has ulterior motives … I've seen the way he is around my sister.

She could do a lot worse than Jazz.

I picked up my phone, intent on sending my original text to the bitch.

I smiled.

I'm intrigued.

Just who is this Bella?

_**Well Bella, if my text brought a smile to your face, then I'm happy that I sent it to the wrong number.**_

* * *

_A/N: I truly have the very best of readers ... your reviews and PM's about this story have been amazing. _

_So yesterday I asked if you had ever received a mistaken text ... would you believe that I myself, got one last night LOL I did reply, but I got nothing back ... for a moment there I was in the fantasy. Oh well, I'll just have to share the fantasy here with you._

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

•**~BS~•**

I waited to see what my mystery man would say next.

After what seems like an eternity, I realized he wouldn't be responding.

I tried to get back into my book but stayed on the same page for ten minutes.

Finally giving up, I walked around my little store to make sure things were straightened up after the previous people left.

Throughout the day, I tried to focus on what was in front of me, instead of the man behind the texts.

At 4pm, like any other day, I gathered up my things and locked up shop.

I was almost to my car when my pocket vibrated.

Curious, excited, and nervous, I pulled it out.

He did text back! Giddy, I hit reply.

_**You know, I was wondering ... Since you already know my name, could you tell me yours?**_

* * *

_A/N: Sneaks in, drops this, and sneaks out again, but not before saying, I'm just loving your reviews. *HUGS YOU ALL*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

•**~EM~•**

My text to the bitch is done.

And to the right number this time.

Showered and dressed in my sweats, I poured myself a drink and checked my phone.

Nothing.

Don't tell me she is lost for words! That would be a first.

I start reading through my lines for tomorrow.

Thank Christ she isn't in any of the scenes we are filming.

Five pages in; my phone vibrates.

I sigh. Here we go with the _bitch backlash_.

A reprieve … It's from my mystery Bella … and she wants to know my name.

Shit!

_**How about, for the time being, we go with Rob *smiles***_

* * *

_A/N: So who likes the name? *smirks*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

•**~BS~•**

_For the time being?_

Okay, he was either being cautious, or had something to hide.

I could feel my stomach clench.

Should I continue interacting with this guy or bring a stop to it and just cut my losses?

I used the drive home to think about it while I chewed my lip.

_FUCK!_

Sometimes I hated being so indecisive.

Once I got home I laid my phone on the table, got a glass of wine and started pacing.

"Oh, what the hell," I muttered. Throwing caution to the wind, I picked it up again.

_**Hi Rob, nice to officially meet you *smiles***_

* * *

_A/N: I wouldn't mind getting a text message from a certain Rob *sighs*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

•**~EM~•**

The cast dinner was a nightmare.

The bitch either didn't get her text message, or she got it and she's ignoring it.

Most likely it was the second option … she's good at playing games.

Thankfully she ignored me for most of the evening.

Back in my trailer I did something that I haven't done in a while.

I lit a cigarette.

Drawing back on it, I remembered my last text to mystery Bella.

I didn't really expect her to reply, and for some reason, that thought saddened me.

Stubbing my cigarette out, I picked my phone up.

I smiled … and my heart fluttered … _what the hell was that about?_

_**I don't know why, but I didn't expect to hear from you again. But I have to say Bella, I'm glad you replied.**_

* * *

_A/N: I just need to say, it never fails to humble me when I read your reviews. Nothing has changed though ... I'm hopeless at replying to each of them, but you all know that don't you *smiles* As long as you know that I read every one of them, I love every one of them, and I keep every one of them._

_Hope you all like this little update, I couldn't have done it without my Twister biotech-gurl and our fantastic beta SunflowerFran xoxo_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

•**~BS~•**

Now that I had made the decision to keep talking to Rob, I could feel some of the nerves dissipate.

I actually started to feel a little excited.

I figured the most I could hope for was a pen pal sort of thing, but I would take what I could get.

It was difficult for me to make friends, and I found out that people didn't really want to hang out with a timid bookworm.

Dinner was finished and I was settled in with another glass of wine and my book before Rob got back to me.

Just knowing it was him brought a smile to my face and a shiver to my body.

_What the fuck?_

_**Well to tell the truth, I'm actually enjoying this. But if I'm bothering you, please don't feel obligated to continue.**_

* * *

_A/N: Poor conflicted Bella *smirks* _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

•**~EM~•**

I was just about to call it a night and put an end to this miserable day, when my phone chimed again.

Well now, this could be fun.

_Wait! This could also end in disaster!_

I spoke the truth when I said I was happy she replied.

She?

It suddenly occurred to me that _she _could be a _he._

_THEY _could also be a fan.

_THEY _could also be a child.

Fuck.

_THEY _could also be a really nice … _legal …_ girl who knows nothing about me.

Yeah right … what are the chances of that? Am I really that lucky?

_**Well it's nice to officially, albeit, in a roundabout way, meet you too Bella. I hope that is really your name and you aren't some fourteen year old boy *sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for confirmation***_

* * *

_A/N: Poor Rob, it really is a lonely life for him ... don't you just want to cuddle him and never let him go? *sighs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

•**~BS~•**

I was unfortunate enough to have a mouthful of wine when I read the next text, which I proceeded to choke on.

Yeah, that's attractive. At least it didn't come out of my nose.

_He thinks I'm a teenage boy?_

But I couldn't really fault him for thinking along those lines, what with all the crazy weirdos out there these days.

I was quick to reply. And for once I felt some confidence seep out; I assumed it was because he didn't really know who I was.

_**I am definitely a woman. My name really is Bella, short for Isabella. And I haven't been fourteen for quite some time, almost ten years now. Now turnabout's fair play, Rob. **_

_**Are you actually a man?**_

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes Bella, he is certainly ALL man ... and what I wouldn't do with that man *sighs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

•**~EM~•**

I threw the **bed** covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I can't sleep.

Raking my fingers through my hair, I hear my phone chime.

It's either the bitch, or Bella.

Good or evil …

Sweet or sour….

I read the text with a sigh of relief.

She is a girl … a very _legal_ twenty-four year old girl.

What do I say now?

Do I even want to continue this? I mean, ultimately, what can it lead to?

_Nothing! That's what._

_Oh what the hell!_

I may as well have a little bit of fun while I can.

_**Yes I agree, turnabout is fair play, Isabella (what a beautiful name by the way). Yes I am most assuredly a man, and three years older than you. **_

_**Want to play twenty questions?**_

* * *

_A/N: Gotta lurve the twenty questions game huh *laughs*_

_200 reviews, over 12,000 hits and 191 people following. I've said it before and I will probably say it again after this ... I am totally humbled by you all and if I could I would reach through my laptop screen and give you all a big kiss!_

_Thank you to my Twister for creating this little story with me (I know, I'm slack and you are waiting on me, but I'm getting there *winks*) and to SunflowerFran for being the great Beta that she is._

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

•**~BS~•**

The last text came in while I was preparing for bed.

Deciding to finish up before answering made a ten minute routine into just over five minutes.

Was that pathetic? Ugh, probably.

Finally climbing into bed, I grabbed my phone off the side table.

Ooh, so he was only a little older than me.

_Oh knock it off Bella, it won't go anywhere and you know it._

Giving my head a little shake to rid myself of those thoughts, I continued reading.

_Twenty questions you say?_

Yeah, I could do this.

_**Sure, sounds like fun. Although I must confess I've never played before. **_

_**Do you want to start?**_

* * *

_A/N: I want my own Edward ... no, more to the point, I want my own Rob *laughs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

•**~EM~•**

Settling myself back in bed, my thoughts wonder.

Who on earth has never played twenty questions before?

I couldn't help but smile … I've stumbled onto a virgin … of sorts.

Ok, so what do I ask, knowing she'll ask me the same questions in return?

This is an opportunity to take myself out of the madness that is the movie business and get to know someone who doesn't know me for _what_ I am, but _who _I am.

Shit! Do I take this opportunity?

She could still be lying, but my gut is telling me she isn't.

_Why the hell don't you just go with it Masen, she is a little bright light in your fucked up life._

Ok Isabella … let's play.

_**Ok, hmmm, I know you are twenty-four year**__**old, you are female, and your name is Isabella. **_

_**Let's start with something easy … where do you live?**_

* * *

_A/N: Who would like to play with Rob ... and what would you play? Hmmm_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

•**~BS~•**

Lounging back against the pillows I await the next text.

I didn't really know what questions to expect but I hoped they would be easy enough to answer.

The first question came in ... and I got a bit nervous.

Dad would just about lose it if he found out I told a complete stranger where I lived.

But on the other hand, Port Angeles wasn`t that well known if you didn`t live in Washington State.

I finally came up with an answer that would give him a general idea, without telling him exactly where I was from.

Now, with that decision out of the way, what question do I ask? Do I ask him the same question or do I have to come up with one of my own?

I choose to go the easy route and ask the same question.

_**I live around the Seattle area. **_

_**What about you? Where do you live? **_

* * *

_A/N: An innocent enough start to the game don't you think *smirks*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

•**~EM~•**

Fuck me! How can I sleep now knowing she is so close to me?

_And what the hell are the odds of that? A million to one?_

I notice that she is being a little cautious too, by saying _around_ Seattle.

I suppose that's a good thing. I would be a little concerned if she was too forthcoming.

_Christ, I hope she doesn't know me … but my chances of that are slim … fuck my life!_

I look over at the clock. It's nearly midnight.

I really need to sleep.

Tomorrow's scenes are with the bitch … and start at five am.

_**I am originally from England, but I am in the states working. Doing what you ask? Let's just say I am in the entertainment business *smiles* **_

_**What about you? Do you work or are you studying? **_

* * *

_A/N: Well that's an evasive answer "Rob" if ever I've heard one *laughs*_

_Thank you so much for all your fabulous reviews, I love them more than Rob's smiles ... well ... lets just say they are on an even keel *MWAH*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

•**~BS~•**

Today I had run the gamut of emotions, and honestly, it completely exhausted me.

I had already started feeling drowsy by the time Rob got back to me.

But then I promptly woke up.

England? Holy crap!

I had always wanted to visit England; it looks so beautiful.

When he said he was in the entertainment business, it made me wonder. But at the moment I wouldn't let it get to me.

My response came easily.

_**Wow, you're a long way from home! I own and work at a little bookstore I inherited from my grandmother. A couple of years ago I got my BA in English, **__**though. **_

_**What do you do for fun?**_

* * *

_A/N: I think if I were Bella, when he mentioned being in the "entertainment business" my mind would instantly go to porn *laughs* But maybe that's just me._

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

•**~EM~•**

_Soft lips were trailing kisses up over my stomach … long hair tickling my skin. My cock was throbbing as my hips arched up, aching to find release …_

I woke with jolt.

Covered in a light sweat my heart was beating rapidly.

_Oh for the love of all that is holy! Where the hell did that come from?_

My alarm started blaring and I groaned … I am _NOT _looking forward to the schedule today.

Reaching over to shut the alarm off, I noticed my phone on the bed beside me.

Smiling, I registered now where that dream had come from.

Before staggering to the shower to finish things off, I fired off my reply.

_**I haven't really had time for anything remotely fun lately, but I have to confess, since I accidentally texted you … I haven't stopped smiling. **_

_**Do you have long or short hair?**_

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many of you first thought of porn when he mentioned the entertainment business ... you are all big pervs just like me LOL Now, let the personal questions begin._

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

•**~BS~•**

I didn't want to wake up.

I was having this wonderful dream where I was in England and heard this sexy voice with an accent behind me. Of course I woke up before I saw him.

_Damn._

Looking at the clock I realized it was almost time to get up.

Sometimes I like to lie in bed for a couple of extra minutes, but today I went ahead and started the shower.

I could feel the excited energy within me already.

The coffee had just finished brewing when my phone went off.

An instant smile came to my face. It was nice to know that he was enjoying this too.

After filling my travel mug and grabbing my jacket and purse, I replied then headed out the door.

_**I'm glad we feel the same way. To answer your question, I have long brown hair. **_

_**Do you have a pet?**_

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm I wonder if Edward prefers Blonds or Brunettes LOL_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

•**~EM~•**

The shower did nothing to get rid of the dread that I felt. I just know that today is going to be the longest of my life.

Thank fuck we were nearly finished filming this shit.

Dressed in my film garb, I was about to walk out of the trailer when my phone buzzed.

My smile faded when I saw it was from the bitch.

_**You can't get rid of me that easy, Edward Masen.**_

I hung my head and sighed.

My phone buzzed again in my hand.

Bella.

_Oh. My. God._

She has long brown hair … my fucking dream is coming alive.

_**I don't have any pets with me, it's just not convenient, but I do have a dog named Bear back at home with my parents. I'm guessing that since you own a book store, you have a resident cat. Are you a crazy cat person Bella? **_

_**What colour are your eyes? Sorry, I know that's two questions, can't help myself *sniggers***_

* * *

_A/N: Awww so he IS a brunette man ... but you all already knew that didn't you *laughs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

•**~BS~•**

Once I got to the store I went through the morning routine of opening for the day.

Settling my stuff behind the desk, I turn on the computer, make a quick go around to make sure things were straightened and clean, and finally turn the lights on and unlock the door.

After everything was done, I returned to where I had set my phone down.

_Awww_. That must suck for him being so far away from his dog.

A resident cat ... yeah that wouldn't really go over well in the store.

I would be too worried about the books being chewed on or having cat hair everywhere.

_**No, sorry to disappoint you but there is no resident cat. I do like cats, but I'm not obsessed with them. I actually like dogs better *smiles* My eyes are brown. So does this mean I get to ask two questions? Lol. **_

_**What color is your hair? And what color**__**are your eyes?**_

* * *

_Till tomorrow *winks* xxxKMxxx_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

•**~EM~•**

Twelve takes! Twelve fucking takes and an entire day to do one, kissing scene.

I poured myself a stiff drink and lit a cigarette.

Drawing back, I coughed as the smoke entered my lungs.

"Arghhhh". I stubbed it out in disgust and downed my scotch, feeling the familiar burn.

Picking up my phone, I scrolled through my messages.

There was one from Emmett telling me there was another cast dinner was tonight, and he would collect me at eight.

Sighing, I replied to his text, declining the offer.

And there was one from Bella.

I felt a twitch in my crotch.

_Holy shit Masen! Just don't go there man! Not yet anyway. _

_After all she might be a married woman you pervert!_

_**Knowing you aren't a crazy cat lady has put me at ease a little *smiles* My eyes are green, and my hair is … well it's brownish and totally unruly at the moment. **_

_**Are you in a relationship of any kind at the moment?**_

* * *

_AN: Like **Midnight Cougar **said in her review ... it's a slow burn ... a slow slow burn baby! *evil grin*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

•**~BS~•**

Luckily business was pretty good today so I didn't have much time to wait impatiently for a text.

Between helping people find books, cashing people out, and working on the next shipping order, I barely had time to eat.

But once things did slow down a bit I was on that phone like white on rice.

_Oh my god. _The man sounded absolutely gorgeous! When I read _unruly hair_ all I could think was sex hair. Yeah I'm a virgin, but that didn't make me immune to those kinds of thoughts or feelings.

I read on.

Relationship? Ha, yeah right.

_**Ha, no. I'm in no relationship of any kind at the moment. **_

_**What about you? Oh, I just remembered ...how are things going with Tanya?**_

* * *

_A/N: Tanya? Will that woman ever just leave poor Edward alone?_

_Thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing. My long time readers will know that I suck at replying to them personally, but they will also know that I do read and KEEP each one. So keep reviewing ... to me your words are better than running my fingers through Edward unruly hair *MWAH*_

_Thanks also to biotech-gurl for being brave enough to jump on this little band wagon with me, and to he amazing SunflowerFran for her Beta skills xxx_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

•**~EM~•**

Her reply came back within minutes.

No relationship? _Things are looking up for you Masen._

I swear those two little words made me so happy, if I could, I would high-five myself right now.

So now I know you aren't in a relationship, my little Bella, I think it's time to play.

_**Tanya is being her usual bitch self, I'll be glad when this whole thing is over and I never have to see her again. She is playing games and making things difficult for me, but I'm a big boy, I'll get over it. No, I'm not in a relationship right now, and I want you to know, that I was never involved with her … at least not in the real sense of the word. Sorry to unload all that on you, I just feel like I can talk to you … well text you … oh hell, you know what I mean. *smirks* **_

_**So tell me Bella, why no relationship for you? Did you have a bad breakup in the past?**_

* * *

_A/N: Oh to have that boy unload on me *giggles*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

•**~BS~•**

Rob was on my mind constantly.

He was nice, I knew he would be handsome ... yeah; I was starting to fall for him.

But a guy that sounded this perfect would be in a committed relationship, right?

Ugh, I was starting to depress myself.

When my phone went off I read it, resigned.

Almost immediately I got angry. This Tanya bitch needed to be dealt with.

But then imagine my surprise when he informs me that he's not in a relationship.

Is it wrong of me to do a little happy dance?

_**I'm sorry to hear about Tanya, she sounds like a pain in the ass. Is there anything I can do to help? Don't be sorry, I know we haven't been talking for long but you can tell me anything *smiles* To be honest I've only had one boyfriend, and it was bad all around. **_

_**Anyway, on to the next question ...what's your favorite food?**_

* * *

_A/N: Oooooo possessive Bella ... sparks are going to fly *smirks*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

•**~EM~•**

I'd showered and got myself take-out for dinner.

Emmett and Jasper called in on their way to the cast get-together to try to persuade me to go, but there was no way in hell I would.

I'd just thrown the remnants of Chinese food in the trash, when my phone chimed.

I smiled.

I loved hearing from Bella … there was something about her, something familiar and comforting.

_Oh I can certainly think of something that you could do to help me Bella, the question is … would you go through with them. Oh yeah, I'm a pervert._

_**Well I thought my favourite food was Chinese, but I've just finished some of that and now I'm not too sure … so I'm going to go with Mum's lamb roast. Since I've unloaded my relationship woes on you, please feel free to unload any burden you have on me. **_

_**Ok, next question … what is your full name?**_

* * *

_A/N: So I should let you guys know that starting Monday, updating will slow down a bit. We will be updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday ... but don't hate me too much, the chapters are very soon to get longer :)_

_It was a brave question that Edward asked don't you think? I think when he gets his reply he might have to come up with an answer along the same lines *laughs*_

_Till tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

•**~BS~•**

Five o'clock came around and I practically rushed out the door, eager to get home.

My phone had gone off earlier but I wanted to wait until I got home to answer.

I decided I would tell Rob a bit about my relationship with Mike, and I didn't want to do that in public.

After pouring my customary glass of wine and throwing a quick pasta dish together, I put it in the oven to cook while I went to answer.

"Please don't make me regret this," I whispered.

_**I feel like I should apologize in advance, but you told me to unload, so here goes. I dated Mike my second year of university. It was nice for the first couple of months, but then he gradually turned more and more into a jerk. He would belittle me, make me feel like I wasn't worth anything, but the last straw was when he tried to force himself on me. I found out later it was all a bet on who could 'de-virginize the prude'. I'm sure you can see why I haven't dated since. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. **_

_**What about you? Tit for tat *smiles***_

* * *

_A/N: OMG! She did it, she gave him her name AND asked for his in return ... I think Edward is going to have heart palpitations over that little question *laughs*_

_See you the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

•**~EM~•**

I'd just dozed off when my phone chimed again.

Reaching over with a smile on my face, I picked it up, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the screen.

Two messages.

_Oh she didn't, did she? No surely not! Bella sent me a picture? _

My heart skipped a beat.

I opened the message to be confronted with … what the fuck?

It was from Emmett, and it was a picture of a very drunk, and passed out, Tanya. The message said _**Good thing you missed this bro, it wasn't pretty.**_

Fuck. My. Life.

Seriously!

I read the other message which _was _from Bella, and a growl escaped from deep within me.

_Wait? She hasn't dated since? What does that mean?_

_**I'm so sorry to hear about your bad experience. Seems we really are a woeful pair *smiles* You don't need to apologise to me, I asked remember? So, tit for tat you say, well you can call me Rob Pattinson *smirks* **_

_**Ok question time … what is your favourite movie and movie star?**_

* * *

_A/N: Oh c'mon ... you all had to see that name coming *laughs*_

_As I mentioned the other day, we will be slowing down the update process, but one thing I didn't realise at the time was this world we live in is a big place. So in order for us to be BOTH posting at the **same time** biotech-gurl will be posting on her Monday, Wednesday & Friday and I will be posting on my Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday ... confused? yeah me too ... but it will work (I think) and our chapters will go out at the same time ... trust me *winks*_

_Untill the ne day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

•**~BS~•**

I was just about to clean up from dinner when I heard my phone.

Automatically, a smile comes to my face.

Checking to see what it says, I'm surprised to see it's from my best friend Rose.

Rosie is the an editor for_Hollywood Life_, which is currently the number one, gossip magazine in the country, and even though we didn't see each other very often anymore, we talked and texted constantly.

I had been so caught up with Rob I hadn't realized until now that we haven't spoken in a few days.

_**Hey Bells! What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while *smiles***_

I usually told Rose everything, but I wanted to keep Rob to myself for a while.

_**Hi Rose, things are good here. How is everything**__**with you?**_

Rob texts me before she has a chance to answer and I reply to him straight away.

_**I actually don't watch a lot of movies. I always preferred to read, so I don't really have a favorite movie. Because of that I know very little of movie stars and celebrities *blushes* **_

_**What's your favorite movie / movie star? Perhaps I should ask about your favorite book? That's more my style *smiles***_

* * *

_A/N: Oh Bella I think you are going to become an expert on movie stars soon *laughs*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

•**~EM~•**

I woke up in a sweat again. The bed covers were twisted and wrapped around my legs.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up and looked at the state I was in.

Jesus! What is this woman doing to me?

_She is confounding you, that's what she is doing! And you are falling…hook, line and sinker man!_

I got up and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. It did nothing to dispel the … what the hell were they … _butterflies? … _that I was feeling, nor did it do anything about my now, extremely, hard cock.

On my way back to bed, I glanced at the clock.

4:20am

Thank god I have a late start tomorrow.

Without thinking I pick up my phone, and my breath hitches. _For fuck sakes, pull yourself together Masen!_

I smile and give myself a mental high-five … she doesn't know me!

_**Hey, we have something else in common; I was a bookworm when I was growing up, too. I don't read for pleasure nearly enough anymore … I miss it. I just love the fact that you own a bookstore *jealous* I kind of like action movies *it's a guy **__**thing* and I don't think you can go past Sean Connery as Bond. As for my favourite book … there are too many to list. Mum always said that I was born with a reading list that I would never finish. **_

_**Where was the last place you went for a holiday?**_

* * *

_A/N: Awww it's the little things in common that make the biggest impact *smiles*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

•**~BS~•**

Rose ended up calling me and we chatted for a while, but Rob never got back to me before I fell asleep.

He was my first thought when I woke up, so I immediately grabbed my phone.

Hmm, I'm glad he liked to read so much.

I was so afraid that he would think I was pathetic or some kind of hermit when I had sent my last text, but apparently my fear was unfounded.

It seemed that with each text I fell a little more for him. He was getting into my subconscious too; I had dreamt about a man with a British accent, but I never saw his face.

This made me want to ask for a picture, but I felt it was way too early in the ... friendship ... relationship ... I didn't really know what this was.

And if I asked for a picture, he would want one too. I don't think I'm prepared to supply one just yet.

I send a reply before even getting out of bed.

_**I know what you mean. I always feel like there's not enough time in the day to do everything that needs to be done and still have time to read all the books you want. I haven't really been on a holiday in a long time. The last time I closed down the store to travel,**__**it was to spend the week of Christmas with my dad. Does that count? What about you? From the sounds of it you're kept pretty busy with work, I mean you travel half a world away for your job. **_

_**Do you get time for a holiday or to take a vacation?**_

* * *

_A/N: I wonder what he would send to her if she did ask for a photo? That is going to be interesting isn't it? *smirks* When it happens there will be visuals on my FB page, so if we aren't already friends come and find me. The link is on my profile page. Do you have a good picture that you think "Rob" should send to Bella ... I'd love to see it if you have ... this is after all YOUR story too._

_I know we said these chapters will get longer, and that's true, the definitely are. You'll be pleased to know that the chapter that we are writing at the moment is so far up to 1500 words and it's not quite half way finished ... not bad for a little Drabble story huh? LOL_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

•**~EM~•**

_Somewhere in my dream my phone chimed. Bella! Where is my phone? I can't find it! Running my hands through my hair in frustration I call out to her._

"Bella!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed.

For a minute I felt disoriented, but then it all comes back to me.

She was here, on set with me. But she was running … away from me and I was sprinting after her. I couldn't see her face, just her long, flowing, brown hair.

What I wouldn't give to see a picture of her.

_Don't go there man, you know if you ask for one of her, sure as shit, she will want one of you!_

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, looking at the clock on my way.

I don't have to be on set until 9am, and then Emmett is coming over to discuss security detail for the small press meet we have this afternoon.

I just know it's going to be the same questions that I always hear … _So how are things with you and Tanya? … What are the two of you going to do when this film shoot is over? … Are you going to co-star with Tanya in your next movie?_

Maybe the truth needs to be told.

_What's the worst that could happen? They could can your ass that's what could happen._

_Nope, I'm the fucking star … without me there is no movie. I am their meal ticket._

I throw on my sweatpants and t-shirt; I need to go for a run to clear my mind.

Picking up my phone before I leave, I see my new message and I can't help but chuckle.

_**Just between you and me, I'm hoping when I'm finished with this … project, that I can take some time off to maybe see the sights. Trust me, traveling for work isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I think my last vacation was when I was fourteen years old. Mum and Dad, packed us kids up and we went to Scotland to see our grandparents. Looking back now, I really took no interest in my surroundings. My grandparents have passed now, but who knows, one day I might get back there. So yes, Christmas with your dad does count. *smiles* **_

_**How tall are you?**_

* * *

_A/N: Awww how cute is he? He's dreaming about her *squeeee*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

•**~BS~•**

Since I didn't have to go into work today, I planned on working upstairs in the apartment.

I was really lucky to have Angela. She was in her last year of university and worked part time at the store. It was only the two of us, so having her there was such a huge help. Getting along with her so well was just a bonus.

I had a lazy start to the day, but managed to get most of the walls sanded down before wrestling with the paint brush.

When I inherited the business from Gran, it came with its own studio apartment up on the second level, and a storage space/attic, as level three. Over the years, as Gran's health faded, so did the apartment. I'm certainly not complaining though, as rent on a place like this would be way out of my reach.

Anyway, I was ready for lunch when noon hit, and I got out all the ingredients to make a BLT sandwich.

Since I had left my phone in the safety of my bag, and far away from any paint, it was the second thing I took care of.

_Wow, I am so jealous. _Scotland was another country that, if I had the money, I would visit.

When I read further, _wow_ popped into my head again, but for a different reason.

He hasn`t gone on vacation since he was fourteen? That means he hasn`t had a holiday for ... over ten years!

Sitting down at the table with my food, I reply before I start to eat.

_**That would be nice to do some traveling that wasn`t required for work. Scotland, wow, is it as beautiful as it looks in pictures? I stand at 5'4''. Kind of short, I know. It sucks when I have to use a chair to reach something; I always feel wobbly, *laughs*. **_

_**How many siblings do you have?**_

* * *

_A/N: So there is the latest installment. I just love how they are slowly learning about each other ... what sort of questions would YOU ask "Rob" if he was texting you?_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_

_Have a Happy and Safe Easter *MWAH* _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

•**~EM~•**

So I did it.

And just as expected, the very first question I was asked at the press meet was about my relationship with Tanya, and if in fact, we were we a couple.

Steeling my resolve, I told it like it was.

Like it _really _is.

Once I had made my declaration, I was blinded by the flashes of the many cameras … and the questions just made my head spin.

Jasper was true to his word, and supported me one hundred percent.

But it was the eyes on the faces of the movie execs that really caught my attention. They were standing at the back of the room behind all the journos and photographers, looking exasperated.

It didn't matter to me anymore. They would just have to get on board.

What's done is done.

And fuck me if it doesn't feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

I practically skipped back to my trailer … and the first thing I did was sit down to look at my phone.

Ahhh siblings. I'm sure my pint-sized sibling will have a lot to say about my revelation when I see her next.

_**Well I am 6'2" to your 5'4" so I can certainly get to those high places for you *smiles* I have one younger sister and one older brother. They both work with me in a roundabout way so it's nice to have some sort of familiarity when I'm away from home. **_

_**How about you? Are you one, or one of many?**_

* * *

_A/N: So now the media now the Edward & Tanya relationship was a nothing but a big old fake ... I don't think Tanya is going to like that very much, do you?_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

•**~BS~•**

Well today ended up being pretty productive. I got the last of the painting done in the kitchen and my bedroom. The bathroom was already finished since it was so small; it barely took any time compared to the other rooms.

I really wanted to finish everything up by the end of the month. I still had the walls to complete in the living room and then I could finally set up the cupboards and other little things that were currently being stored in the attic.

Speaking of the attic, I still had boxes and boxes to go through, both my stuff and Gran`s.

With all the work I accomplished today, I was starving by 5pm, and I was too tired to cook anything.

Luckily, I had the number for the pizza place a couple blocks down, and they delivered. After placing my order for a meat-lovers pizza, I plopped on the couch with a bottle of water and my phone.

_Yay, Rob texted!_ Yeah, I knew I was probably getting too excited over a simple text _... bite me_.

This was one aspect of my life that was all mine, and I didn`t care how people would react if or when they found out.

I was used to people judging me and expecting the best from me constantly, but if I had to I would fight hard to keep Rob. And like that country song says '_my give a damn`s busted'._ Not to mention I was already quite protective of our interactions.

My focus returned to the text at hand.

_**I`m glad you have family with you; I bet it would be lonely without them. I`m an only child, but I would have loved to have a brother or sister. You`re so lucky to have one of each! Since my parents didn`t really know what to do with a kid, and there was no one around for me to play with, I was often treated as another adult in the house. Don`t get me wrong, they took care of me, loved me like any other parent would, they just didn`t really get that a ten year-old wouldn`t be interested in going to Bingo. I guess I never really had the chance to actually be a kid, and I always wondered if having a sibling would have changed that. Anyway, enough about my past ... **_

_**What was your favorite thing to do growing up?**_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Easter *MWAH*_

_See you all soon *winks*_

_xxxKMxxx_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

•**~EM~•**

Bella's text came in early in the evening.

I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing to do, but something about this woman compels me to throw caution to wind.

Already she knows more about me than most _outsiders … _and she is still with me … in a sense.

I have to admit to myself that I am enjoying the _to and fro _without my usual need of a safety net.

And something about the sadness of her latest text pulls at my heart.

I've always had the support and encouragement of my family in everything that I've done in my life; all of us kids did, so I can't begin to imagine what life was like for her growing up an only child. It sounds like she had to grow up too fast.

_**I'm sorry you didn't have brothers or sisters to grow up with. My all-time favorite thing to do when I was growing up was the nights we kids spent camping in the back yard. Mum would pack up a picnic dinner of homemade pizza and Gummy Bears for dessert. We would sit in the tent by the light of a torch, and try and scare each other silly with our own, made-up, little, horror stories. Half the time we would come screaming back into the house around midnight and jump into the open arms of our parents. *sighs* I really do miss home and my parents. It's been a long time since I was back there. **_

_**Do you think I would be pushing the boundaries if I asked you to send me a photo of yourself?**_

I read over what I had before sending it.

_Do you really want to ask for that Masen? You just know she will want one in return … then what Bright Spark?_

What the hell.

_*send*_

* * *

_A/N: Holy sh!t, my heart would be thundering if "Rob" asked me for a photo LOL. Will she be brave enough to send him one? Would YOU be brave enough?_

_A big thanks needs to go to **bananafox **for the suggestion of an outtake of the press meet. I have written one for you all, and I was thinking of posting it at the end ... or would you rather it sooner than that? Review and let me know *winks*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

•**~BS~•**

After eating a couple of slices of pizza I packaged up the rest to put in the fridge and then cleaned up.

I had just sat on the couch ready to get some reading in, when I heard my phone go off. Snatching it from the coffee table in front of me I opened it up to see what Rob had to say.

His favorite childhood memory made me jealous, it sounded so fun and I wished I had a chance to do something like that. This was one of the reasons I always swore that if I had kids, I would have at least two. Kids deserved to always have a playmate.

The jealousy turned to mild panic as I read on.

_Picture? _

_He wanted a picture?_

Could I do this?

What if he didn't like what he saw?

_Shit, breathe Bella!_ In ... out ... in ... out ...

Okay, I can do this. _I think._

No!

I CAN do this!

On the bright side, if he wanted a picture of me I could ask for a picture of him. _Right?_

Taking a deep breath I figure _'what the hell'_. I run a brush through my hair, check to make sure there's no paint on my face, and smile as I snap a picture of myself on my phone.

Typing up my response, I attach the photo and hit send, before I can stop myself.

Then I sat back and wait impatiently.

_**That sounds like so much fun Rob *smiles* It's like a kid's dream! As you can see, I attached a photo of myself. I'm not much of a girly-girl as you can see. I've actually been painting all day, so I'm not at my elegant,**__**best *blushes***_

_**Anyway, will you return the favor? 'Quid pro quo' and all that *winks***_

* * *

_A/N: She did it! She sent a photo! But all you smart little cookies knew she would LOL_

_For those that are interested, the photo that she sends is on my Facebook page ... you'll find the like on my profile page. And for all those that asked for it, the outtake is coming soon *winks*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

•**~EM~•**

I was nervous. Would she be brave enough to send me a photo?

If she did and then wants one in return, what is my excuse for not reciprocating? _What lame excuse don't you mean?_

My foot was tapping wildly and I was chewing my nail when my phone buzzed, jolting my out of my thoughts.

Snatching it off the table, I hold it close to my chest not wanting to look … yet wanting it desperately … _stop being a pussy Masen!_

I looked down.

_Fuck me sideways!_

She did it. She sent a photo.

With trepidation, I open the attachment first before reading her message.

_Holy mother!_

She is stunning.

I couldn't take my eyes off her perfect face, as a deep primal growl reverberates through me. She looks a lot younger than her twenty-four years.

If I didn't know it before, it was certainly confirmed for me now, there is definitely something about this woman, and I _have _to know more about her.

I saved her photo in a newly created folder simply named Bella, and then moved on to read her message.

I _knew _it. She wants a photo of me.

Leaning back into the lounge chair I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

Inspiration struck and I called Emmett.

_**You are entirely a girly-girl Bella *smirks* Thank you for being brave and sending that pic to me. I'm so glad that I now have a face (a very pretty one at that) to put our text messages to. I've attached one of myself for you. I was *running* late for work the other morning when my brother took it *laughs***_

_**Do you think in the next few days, I could call you and actually talk instead of texting? Note: You are under no obligation to say yes (but I hope you do).**_

* * *

_A/N: So, was his reaction good for you? LOL_

_Thank you to all the new readers and reviews that have come on board. Something that I need you all to know is ... I am hopeless when it comes to replying to your reviews (I know, my bad!) My only excuse is RL can get intense some times. Having said that, you also need to know that I read and love and cherish and SAVE every single one ... If I could I would give you all a great big smooch!_

_Ok so, Edwards pic will be on my FB page soon. If you haven't already friended me, please make sure you do, you all really need to see this pic to understand her reaction in the next chapter, though if you are obsessed like I am, you'd probably know which one it is anyway. If you don't have FB, just review with your email address and I'll happily send it through to you._

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	42. Outtake 1 - The Press Meet

_**A/N: Warning! Warning! This is NOT a new chapter, this is your Outtake and is dedicated to bananafox *MWAH***_

_**I really could have gone to town with this, but I had to reel myself in, after all this is supposed be a drabble story LOL **_

_**This is NOT beta'd, so any and all errors are mine alone.**_

* * *

**Outtake 1 – The Press Meet**

•**~EM~•**

The one thing I hate most about my job, are all the asinine questions that the press ask. It's the same thing over and over. Yes, I know that it's all about promoting the movie to bring in the dollars, but seriously, I would rather have teeth pulled without the gas.

Emmett was sitting with me running though the same old security routine for the umpteenth time.

"I get it Emmett. There will be hoards of screaming girls and their screaming mothers there, Christ, there will probably be some screaming fathers there too," Emmett cocked his eyebrow at my statement. "Hey, I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality; I know I can pull the dudes too".

Yeah, even I couldn't keep a straight face at that one.

Once his laughter died down, he was all back to business. "Man, you have to be serious about this. Yes, there will be people everywhere, screaming noisy people, so I need you to promise me you won't do anything stupid which will make my life difficult".

"I promise". I could only hang my head and sigh.

"Don't go moving out into the crowd Edward, don't stop for too long in one place, and most importantly of all, do not make extended eye contact".

"So to summarise, be a stand offish but likeable prick".

Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. _It's a nervous genetic thing that we both do. _"Just do what you normally do, and be the big Hollywood star that everyone loves and make us a shit load of cash today".

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jasper called out telling us it was time to go.

We piled into the heavily tinted vans and made our way to the Fairmont Hotel, today's setting for Hell.

"Lighten up man," Emmett smiled at me. "At least Tanya is in the other car".

"Small mercy". I huffed.

* * *

God, I could hear them before I could see them. Hundreds of overly excited hormonal woman, and they were all calling out my name.

We pulled up behind the lead car, and I watched Tanya get out and make her way over to the crowd. _Oh, she knows how to play the game alright._

I took a deep breath as Jasper opened the car door for me, and the flashes started. Facebook and Twitter are about to be flooded with a new round of photos, each one being accompanied by the poster's own little account of the time they meet Edward Masen.

_Fuck my life._

I did the right thing though, I plastered on my dazzling smile, I signed autographs and the occasional arm … no doubt it will be turned into a tattoo before it washes off. I posed for photos and gave a hug here and a high-five there.

I have never been more thankful to hear Emmett whisper that it was time to go inside.

_That was twenty minutes of my life that I will never get back!_

We made our way into the room and were seated at the table. Jasper on my right, and Tanya on my left and a few of the other cast members on either side of them.

I noticed for the first time that the studio executives were milling around at the back of the room, and I could almost make out the dollar signs reflecting in their eyes.

_Let the games begin._

"_**Edward, Irina from Hollywood Life. Tell me, how is your relationship with Tanya fairing? It must be good working with your girlfriend."**_

My stomach knotted, and I could feel the beginning of a migraine setting in.

_Don't do it Masen! Now is not the time, just play the part and get out of here._

I didn't have time to answer. Tanya did it for me, and that just pissed me off that little bit more.

"Edward and I are just fine. We don't have any issues working with each other and being in a relationship, if anything ... well I think it's bought us closer together, wouldn't you say Edward?" She turned and looked at me, and I just wanted to punch the smug bitch out.

I took a deep breath and steeled my resolve. "Well Tanya, if the public want to know, I think it's about time we told them to truth, don't you?"

The flashes from the cameras intensified and the air was palpable.

The colour drained from Tanya's face and I couldn't help but laugh … she was really starting to resemble the vile vampire that she portrays in this movie.

Oh the irony.

She put her hand over the microphone and leant into me. "Don't you dare fuck this up Masen, I'm warning you!"

I just glared at her. "Or what, you fake conniving bitch? _Or what?"_

"I will make your life a living hell, that's what". She whispered, before dropping her hand and taking a sip of water.

_Do it Masen, now IS the fucking time! Take the bitch out!_

"It can't be more of a hell than what my life with you already is".

Tanya nearly choked at my words. She likes to play tough, but I knew she wouldn't have the balls to follow through. Me on the other hand, I've got a great set if I do say so myself.

I turned and looked at Irina, and for the first time in I don't know how long, I turned my filter off.

"Well Irina, Tanya and I aren't really a couple. We never have been and we never will be. We are nothing but co-workers".

_Fuck me that felt good._

The flashes were now in full force and the questions fired off in rapid succession.

Jasper leaned in and whispered. "Holy shit man, do you know what you are doing? The studio big boys are down the back there you know?"

"I know Jasper. It was time". Was all I could say to him.

"Alright man, if you know what you are doing, I've got your back".

"Thanks".

I looked over at the men in the dark suits. If looks could kill, I would be dead. But hey, you know what? This is my fucking life that they are playing with, and all to make a fucking dollar.

Well no more.

Edward Masen is taking his life back, starting right now.

* * *

The questions finished and we made our way back out the front. The screaming hoards were still there … of course, but this time we were quickly ushered into our cars and away from prying eyes and ears.

Emmett slapped me on the back. "I knew you had big balls brother, but holy shit, I didn't know they were made of brass".

"Thanks Emmett, you always know just the right thing to say". I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it, just a little snippet *winks*_**

**_You all continue to amaze me, the pic that I posted on FB got an incredible response, it was pretty tricky for our boy to send it wasn't it LOL. And I just love how vocal you all are! If there is anyone that still hasn't seen the pic, there is now a link on my profile page that will take you to my Tumblr._**

**_So the next chapter will be Bella's response, and don't think for a moment that Tanya is going to take things lying down *evil grin*_**

**_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42**

•**~BS~•**

I waited impatiently to see what Rob's reaction would be. Is he disappointed? Does he think I'm ugly?

And would he actually reciprocate and send a picture of himself?

Finally, before I had time to totally beat myself up, I heard my phone go off.

_He did it!_ I did a little jump and dance when I saw there was a photo attached.

It took almost all of my self-restraint, but I read the text before opening the attachment.

He thought I was pretty?

He wanted to call me?

A new set of butterflies took residence in my stomach. But I knew there was a ninety-five percent chance I would tell him it was okay to call me.

_Okay, now the moment of truth._ I opened the attachment while holding my breath.

And I let it out so fast I almost got dizzy.

That ninety-five percent shot up to one hundred in a heartbeat.

I was a little disappointed I didn`t get to see his face; okay I was a lot disappointed.

But on the other hand, I got an ass shot! My god, I just wanted to cup and squeeze it.

And his hair! I would spend all day running my hands through that hair if I could.

Fuck, he was making me wet. If…and it was a very big if, we met in person, I think I would be a puddle on the floor.

How was I supposed to type a coherent reply with the state I was in?

Well, here goes.

_**Rob, thanks for reciprocating. I know what you mean now by your unruly hair *winks* How nice of your brother to provide me with a picture LOL. Does he usually take pictures of you running away *laughs* **_

_**Yes, it would be fine for you to call. It would be nice to hear your voice. P.S. I just had a thought ... am I running up your phone bill?**_

* * *

_A/N: It was Emmett that took the photo of "Rob" LOL Hope this chapter has resolved any confusion - I do lurve making people think *winks*_

_So, any thoughts on what the next outtake should be? Review and let me know._

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43**

•**~EM~•**

I have had a perpetual smile on my face for the past hour.

And it was Bella that was entirely to blame.

I just can't take my eyes off of her.

_I really need to get this picture of her blown up. _

Looking over at the clock I groaned when I realised it was much later than I thought. Time sure flies when you turn into a big mushy smiling git.

My phone buzzed me out of my trance.

_Yes! _

I can call her.

_Oh man, that is a whole other set of complications and butterflies. What if she recognises__my voice? But she said she doesn't watch movies … much. What the hell were you thinking when you asked that Masen?_

"I wasn't thinking".

Maybe I can do some more digging before we actually speak … find out and know for sure if she knows who I am.

_**I'm so glad that you are open to me calling you sometime. I just assume it's a natural progression don't you think? Anyway, I'm sure we will work up to it *smiles* **_

_**So I know you said that you don't watch many movies, but I have to ask. Given your age I would have thought you would have seen the new vampire movies that are all the rage at the moment, if nothing else. And being a proprietor of a bookshop, surely you've read the books they are based on. I hear that the male lead in those movies is a bit of alright … as far as men go that is *laughs***_

_**And just to put your mind at ease, don't worry about my phone bill. I'm not a billionaire yet, just your average multi-millionaire *winks***_

* * *

_A/N: And the hints just keep coming from "Rob"_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44**

•**~BS~•**

I don't know how long I stared at the picture of Rob on my phone.

Finally, with a sigh I close my phone. I still had paint on me and needed a shower ... desperately.

Making quick work of showering and getting ready to call it a night, I'm back on the couch in an old t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants within half an hour.

Lying down, I check my phone to see if he's replied yet.

A smile hits me instantly when I see he has.

Reading through the first few lines, I am inclined to agree with him; it is a natural progression.

Texts first, then calls, we move up to Skype, and finally meet face to face.

_But will this really happen? _

_Will I ever be able to meet him? _

_Or see his actual face?_

I could only hope.

The last line causes me to pause. Is he joking? Or is he actually rich?

He must make a good amount with the type of job he has. I mean for god's sake he's been in the states for a while now, I'm assuming.

Anyway, it doesn't make a difference to me; I just don't know how to take it or how to respond. I guess for now I'll ignore it.

_**I agree, it is a natural progression. And I can't wait to hear from you *smiles***_

_**Yes I've read the books; no I haven't seen the movies. I don't even know how many films are already released from this series. Is that bad since there's such a big hype about it? *laughs* An**__d __**if I'm being honest, I did the same thing with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. I've read every book of the series, but have yet to see a single film adapted from the books. So, this was a long answer to your question, but an answer nonetheless. **_

_**Have you seen the movies? Judging from the books, I don't know if it would be your kind of movie *smiles***_

* * *

_A/N: If only Bella had the foresight to ask the right questions LOL Poor Bella, "Rob" is stringing her on a little, but I can understand why he's doing it, he is after all, just protecting himself ... those walls he has up, have been there for a long time. _

_You will all be happy to know that I have written another outtake ... thanks be to Midnight Cougar *winks* so keep an eye out, it will be coming soon._

_I would like to start answering your questions that many of you have, and I think I will cover them all when the next chapter posts, so please leave me a review and ask me anything you would like to know ... I'll be brutally honest with you, though you might not get the answer you want, so just don't hate me too much ... there is a method in my madness *laughs*_

_Thank you to Sunflower Fran for being an amazing Beta, and to biotech-gurl for starting and staying on this crazy rollercoaster of a ride. And to you - the readers - thank you for taking a chance and coming on this ride with us, we lurve each and every one of you *MWAH*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45**

•**~EM~•**

I really should text goodnight to Bella and call it a day. I'm expecting tomorrow will be a very trying day indeed.

Not only is it going to be a long ass day on set, but tomorrow Alice will be back. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly, but she will be walking back into a media shit-storm due to my revelations the other day.

I know from firsthand experience that Alice is NOT pleasant to be around when she thinks she is cleaning up _"my mess," _as she often calls my _indiscretions._

I poured myself a 'goodnight' glass of whisky as my phone chimes.

_Oh Masen, how the hell did you manage to stumble across this beautiful creature? _

Not meaning to toot my own horn here, but what were those odds of meeting someone in her age bracket that didn't know me for my screen persona? _Oh yeah, that's right … a million to one. She is a diamond keeper man!_

Right then, the door to my trailer bursts open; scaring the almighty shit out of me.

"Edward Anthony Masen," I cringed at Alice's words, she only calls me by my full name when I'm in trouble. "I go and leave you for all of two weeks … TWO WEEKS … and what do I come back to? Hmmm? I'll tell you what I come back to, a freaking, three-ring circus, that's what".

All five feet one inch of her was now standing right before me … and yep, she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Just when were you going to tell me about what you blurted out at the press meet?"

"Ummm, when you got back … and aren't you here early by the way? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow?"

"I caught an earlier flight. The rumors that revolve around you wouldn't leave me alone … and just why were you sitting there grinning at your phone like a Loony Tunes character when I came in?"

I looked up at her and grinned. "I think I've met someone sis".

"You think? Oh Edward, you always did do things in a roundabout way. Let me get changed and grab a drink, and they you and I are going to have a chat. Do not go anywhere".

I shook my head at her as she made her way into the bathroom.

Looking down at my phone again, I fire off one more message for the night.

_**Would you believe me if I told you that yes, I have indeed read them? *surprise* I am sure there are many things about me that would surprise you *laughs* **_

_**It's getting very late, and I have just had an intruder that is my sister show up, and I fear that she is going to put me through the third degree. So I must say goodnight to you Bella, but I do look forward to tomorrow.**_

_**I'm not taking up too much of your time am I?**_

_**Until then, sleep well.**_

* * *

_****A/N: Oh to be surprised by "Rob" ... I think I would sell my soul to the devil himself for that opportunity *Laughs* And don't ya just lurve a feisty Alice?_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46**

•**~BS~•**

After putting my phone on the table beside the couch, I settled in with my book. But no matter how much I wanted to read, I couldn't focus.

Rob was all I could think about. I couldn't believe how much we knew about each other already.

I mean, don't get me wrong; we still had a LONG way to go. But we were making progress.

And it sounded like we would actually be talking to each other sooner, rather than later. That made me extraordinarily happy. Practically giddy.

Then my mind started to wander to other everyday things.

I thought about work, stuff that still needed to be done around the apartment, the fact that I've neglected Rose and should give her a call ... my mind was going in circles. It's a wonder I didn't get fucking dizzy.

And of course it was now that I remembered the book order was being delivered tomorrow. I really didn't want to stay late to put the new books on the shelves and add older books to the sale table.

The only thing that sucked worse than a new book order coming in, was having to do inventory every month. Ugh, try counting every single book that resides in a bookshop. It was the bane of my existence.

My phone startled me out of my musings.

Awww, he was so cute. And I wanted to hear about every surprise he had.

After sending off a final text, I look at his picture, drinking in his ... _gorgeousness_ ... before heading to bed. Yeah, I was definitely in store for good dreams tonight.

_**Really, full of surprises you say? So what do I have to say for you to enlighten me?**_

_**Ha, good luck with your sister. Did you somehow manage to piss her off? Or does she want something from you? Either way, I hope things go well*smiles***_

_**And no, you're not taking up too much of my time. I love to hear from you.**_

_**Have a good night, Rob. Sweet dreams.**_

* * *

_A/N: Another little outtake coming up next *winks*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	48. Outtake 2 - The Bet

**_A/N: Ok, here is another little outtake. Once again, I could have really gone to town on this one, but I reeled myself back in, so you can look forward to a continuation of this Outtake soon._**

**_This is not Beta'd, so any and all errors are mine alone._**

**_This is for you - Midnight Cougar *MWAH*_**

* * *

**Outtake – 2**

**The Bet**

•**~Crew~•**

"Man, what the hell is up with Masen today? Have you seen how moody he is?"

"I know, I wonder what's going on".

"My guess it has something to do with press meet yesterday?"

"Seriously? What the hell happened?"

"Oh man, I wish I was there to see it. By all accounts it was epic. I can't believe you; the big Twitter fan isn't already all over this".

"Will you just tell me … I'm dying here?"

"OK, but you didn't hear this from me …"

"Oh stop with the cloak and dagger bullshit, just tell me or I will go and Google it".

"He denied that there ever was a relationship with Tanya".

"Holy shit!"

"I know right, he said there never was and never will be anything between them".

"What did Tanya say to that?"

"What could she say; he just laid it all out there. The journos went totally ballistic with their questions; he was asked if there was someone else but he denied that too".

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Wether or not Masen has a chic on the side".

"Oh fuck yes, there is definitely someone else. I am positive; I've heard him whispering to Jazz a few times".

"Oh yeah he has to for sure, I mean one minute he's all broody and a right arse, then the next thing you know he's looking at his fucking phone, and he's all smiley and gooey like a goddamn teenager".

"Hey that's interesting you should say that. He left his phone in his trailer the other day … held up production just to go back and get it. It's like the phone has become his security blanket or something".

"Well people's, I think we need a little wager happening on this, what do you all think?"

"I'm in".

"I'm in".

"Hell yeah".

"Count me in".

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss this".

"I'm in, I'll get the other regulars in on the act too. I think all up there will be twenty-seven of us".

"Ahhh, a nice little money pot this time round".

"Yeah you would say that, considering you won the last one".

"You got that right, I just love taking money from you saps … that was an easy win, but this time I say we up the ante … minimum bet is one hundred, and we have first and second place. Seventy-five percent to the winner, twenty-five to the runner-up. Agreed?"

A collective yes was said by all.

"So what's the bet going to be?"

"Well there is really one thing isn't there? How long it takes for _Mr Big Shot_ to go public?"

"Oh good one man".

"What's a good one? You all look like a pack of thugs just standing around in a huddle".

"Emmett, if we didn't know just what a big ole teddy bear you are, we'd all be pissin' in our pants right now".

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well that depends on if you can keep your mouth shut or not".

"Me? Of course I can. So what's all this about?"

"It's about your brother".

"Oh this just gets better and better … tell me everything. But first's things first … how much is it gonna cost me?"

"You know us too well my friend".

* * *

**_2nd A/N: I would like to welcome a new reader to our little fray - _**_KimiD_**_ - who not only read and caught up from chapter 1, but also reviewed each chapter too *winks*  
_**

**_So thoughts on this one? Who do you think is going to win the little money pot? And how long do you think they will have to wait?_**

**_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 47**

•**~EM~•**

It was now two o'clock in the morning and I was starting to fade very quickly.

I had just finished telling Alice the what, when, where and who of everything that had been happening … I think I've stunned her into silence.

"Alice? … Say something … please, you're scaring me".

She stretched as she looked over to me. "Well honey, speaking as your PR representative, I think we have our work cut out for us, but it's manageable. However, speaking as your sister, which I am first and foremost, I'm so _FREAKING _proud of you".

We high-fived each other.

* * *

My six a.m. wake-up call came all too soon.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, tripping on the empty bottles from last night with Alice.

In among the ruins was my phone. Bending over to pick it up, my head fuzzed over.

_Must take Tylenol._

I grin like a fool.

"Oh sweetheart, all you need to do is ask and I will definitely _enlighten _you".

_**Good Morning Bella. I hope your night fared better than mine. My sister and I had too much to drink … way too much to drink for an early morning wake-up call *cringes* **_

_**I'm glad I'm not taking up too much of your time; I really do look forward to hearing from you each day. I count my lucky stars that I accidentally sent that first text to you.**_

_**So you want me to enlighten you on a few surprises? ... Well, all you need to do is ask. Ask me your heart's desire and I will enlighten you in any way I can *smirks***_

_**Have a great day Bella. I'll be thinking of you. X **_

_Too much with the kiss at the end? What will she think? Don't be a wimp Masen._

_***send***_

* * *

_A/N: He sent a kiss! A Kiss! _

_Reviews are better than surprises from Rob ... well they come a close second at least LOL_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 48**

•**~BS~• **

Knowing that today was going to be long, I allowed myself a few extra minutes in bed after the alarm went off.

Just thinking of everything that has to be done today drained me of energy. Truthfully, I never wanted to get out of bed. But alas, reality had to shit on my parade.

Grudgingly, I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

Ugh, I couldn't get over how tired I was. I hoped I wasn't coming down with something; I rarely got sick, but when I did I usually ended up knocking on death's door. Well, that's what it felt like anyway.

Once I looked presentable, I grabbed my phone to see if there was anything from Rob.

Ooh, poor guy had to work with a hangover.

I was lucky when it came to that; I've never had a hangover. Okay, maybe it wasn't luck, maybe I've just never drank enough to experience that dreadful feeling.

I mean come on, it's not like I ever hung out at party central during college. The only indulgence I partake in these days is a couple of glasses of wine on the occasional evening.

I read through until I came to the end.

Did he hit the 'X' button by accident?

Or was that meant to be a kiss? _Or was it a hug?_ Ugh, I never knew which was which.

Well, I guess I wouldn't mention it for now. It could've easily been a typo error.

After sending off my first text of the day, I grabbed a tea since I wasn't feeling up to coffee, and then headed downstairs to open up for the day.

I could only hope I would feel better and more awake as the day went on.

_**Ugh, waking up with a hangover must suck. I can honestly say I've never experienced it firsthand. So what was the cause for you to 'get your drink on' with your sister? A celebration?**_

_**I also think that was a lucky day when you sent that text to me. I'm having so much fun 'talking' to you, and even though I could never see myself talking with a perfect stranger before this, it is definitely interesting. Not that you're much of a stranger now; in a way it feels like we've been texting forever *smiles***_

_**All I have to do is ask, you say ... Ugh, this is hard to do when I'm on the spot. I can't think of anything that would surprise me.**_

_**Okay, I'm just going to ask another question. Were you shy growing up or were you a more outgoing kid?**_

* * *

_A/N: Poor Bella ... can I hear you say** DENIAL** *laughs*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxxx_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 49**

•**~EM~•**

I walked back into my trailer, slamming the door behind me.

"How dare she! How fucking dare she!" I screamed.

Throwing myself down on the bed, her venomous words replay in my mind.

"_You are nothing without me Edward … NOTHING. If you go through with this I will see that you NEVER work again, and don't think I won't crush you with my brand new Louboutins"._

Actually, thinking back, her words were quite eloquent … for a bottle-blond tramp.

_And just what the fuck is a Louboutin? _

I need to get Emmett to see what sort of dirt he can dig up on that bitch. There has to be something that I can use to finally be rid of her.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

When I finished telling him the events of the day, I noticed that I had an unread message from Bella.

Just seeing her name has a calming effect, and instantly elicits a smile.

My cock twitched at her words. _Oh baby, you really don't know the surprises that I could give you._

_It's time to up the ante Masen; let's make this little girl blush._

A deep growl reverberated through me as my hand came to rest over my pounding heart. The more comfortable she is, the more she seems to open up to me … and the more I realise she is an innocent. I mean seriously, just how many twenty-four year olds out there have never had a hangover?

But the question remains … just how pure is she.

_Holy shit! Could she be a … no! That's just not possible … is it?_

_My God man, what have you stumbled onto?_

I re read her message before sitting down to compose my reply.

_**It certainly does feel like we have done this for a while now doesn't it. You, Bella, have been my little ray of sunlight, and it is thoughts of your messages that get me through the day. My sister is … well let's say she is a complex person, I'll tell you all about her one day. I think you would like her … I know she will love you *smiles* As for me, when I was growing up, I was the shy bookish type, but I came into my own eventually.**_

_**So you think there is nothing that I could say that would surprise you? How about if I were to say this … I can't wait to meet you face to face Bella …oh yes, it will most assuredly happen … and I can't wait to run my thumb over your soft lips … and I can't wait … well, there are lots of things I can't wait for *sighs***_

_**Lately I find myself constantly thinking of you … to the point, little girl, of distraction. **_

_**What have you done to me? Please send me another photo … I need more of you.**_

_**Yours in anticipation xxx**_

* * *

_A/N: Are you all still with me? What are your thoughts? I think our boys wall are well and truly starting to crumble don't you? And how much to you just want to slap that b!tch Tanya? Oh I think she will get a knock on the door from her good friend Karma *evil grin*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 50**

•**~BS~•**

"Thanks, have a good day." I smile as the latest customers leave and then get back to work on the book order.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it wasn't even three in the afternoon, and it looked like a tornado went through half the store. I still had a good three hours left before it would look decent and I could go home.

Ugh, this was a fucking long day.

Grabbing the next stack of books I put them on the cleared shelf.

While working I couldn't keep my mind from drifting to Rob.

I was glad he could get together with his sister; that they could hang out and have fun. But I hoped he was feeling better. A hangover while working must be no fun at all.

My mind wandered to that little 'x' in his last text. I could only hope it was deliberate and meant as some kind of affection he was showing. Just the thought of it made my insides turn to goo and a ridiculous smile light up my face.

I heard my phone chime. Well, now's as good a time as any to take a break.

Practically racing over to the counter, having to hurdle piles of books and boxes on the floor, I was lucky to make it there unscathed.

Hmm, his text made me absolutely melt. _And make me warm and tingly between my legs._

_Was he implying I would meet his sister? He definitely made it clear he wanted to meet me._

But was he actually telling the truth? He had been nice and sweet so far, I didn't really expect him to turn out like Mike. _No, they were different._ I just had to keep telling myself that, and keep my faith in Rob.

Continuing on I read that he wanted another photo! Well, maybe if I asked him for another one as well, he might send one of his face.

As if he hadn't already made my day, he included three 'x's this time ... THREE! Now I know it wasn't accidental and that it was meant for me.

_**I look forward to each and every one of your texts as well. They are the highlights of my day. It feels like I always have a friend with me *smiles***_

_**I'm sure your sister is very sweet. I mean, she's related to you, right?**_

_**I was the shy bookish type as well. Unfortunately, I never really grew out of it. **_

_**You really want to meet me? It would be nice if we could meet face to face, to have an actual conversation.**_

_**I think about you a lot as well. And you do your fair share of distracting. Actually, I'm taking a break from putting the book order away to text you *wink***_

_**I'll make you a deal ... I will send you a picture when I get home, if you send one in return?**_

* * *

_A/N Go Bella! I think she might just be coming out of her shell a little bit ... who wouldn't want to make a deal with Rob/Edward ? _

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed ... we are up to over 870 ... I'm just feeling the lurve from everyone, and judging from your reviews, there is no love for Tanya *laughs* I think she might have a visit from the Karma fairy very soon *evil grin*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 51**

•**~EM~•**

I had just gotten out of the shower and dried myself off when I heard my phone chime.

My breath hitched. _That was quick … holy shit, did she send another photo?_

Quickly wrapping my towel around my hips I practically run to my phone, grabbing it off the bed.

_Damn … no photo._

She thinks about me too? Hmmm. I really like the sound of that.

Ok so she wants another photo of me in return for one of her, well that's fair. And I have the perfect one, not a full on face picture, but almost.

_You can't keep up the charade forever man, eventually you will have to show your face and then she will know who you really are … then it's game over!_

I collapsed back on the bed at the thought of _game over. _Would she still want to know me if she _really_ knew me; knew who I really was? God I hope so. I know I'm not telling her the whole truth, but I'm not really lying to her either.

_Yeah you keep telling yourself that man!_

The only thing I've really not told her is my name; everything else has been the truth. But I know that is going to have to change soon.

_Fuck my life!_

Ok, I will send her this photo, and I will have to come up with some more _subtle_ hints that I can drop, and maybe, just maybe, she will figure it out herself; hopefully coming to the conclusion that I'm also not a bad person, and didn't lie to her on purpose, and that I only did it out of fear that she wouldn't see the real me.

I've never been so torn in all my life.

_**My dearest Bella, you have no idea how happy I am that we seem to be on the same page with the whole distraction thing. Is it really so hard to believe that I want to meet you? You know we aren't really that far apart at the moment, it would be an easy thing to achieve. But I don't want to push you, and we can take all the time in the world. I'm just really enjoying **__**getting to know you. Having said that, I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you for too much longer, either *winks***_

_**Sweet isn't the first word that comes to mind when talking about my sister, more like tenacious. But I will leave that up to you to discover at a later time.**_

_**There is nothing wrong with being a "bookish" person; it's nice to find someone who has the same likes as me. **_

_**I will send you another photo, but only because you are holding your own photo for me as ransom. You don't play fair little girl, but then again, I don't play fair either … I think we could be so good for each other.**_

_**Photo will be attached to a separate text, there is a saying that struck a chord with me that I want to add to it, and as it seems of late, that our text messages are getting longer and longer.**_

_**Looking forward to you releasing your ransom *smiles* xxx**_

* * *

_***Second Text***_

**_"If you find a girl who reads, keep her close. When you find __her up at 2 AM clutching a book to her chest and weeping, make her a cup of tea and hold her. You may lose her for a couple of hours but she will always come back to you. She'll talk as if the characters in the book are real, because for a while, they always are. Date a girl who reads because you deserve it. You deserve a girl who can give you the most colourful life imaginable." – Rosemarie Urquico_**

* * *

_A/N: Pic is up on FB and Tumblr ... links for both are on my profile._

_Hold on to your panties everyone ... coming up next is ... nope I can't say *evil laughs*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx _


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 52**

•**~BS~•**

Ugh, I was so glad to be going home.

Rob had texted me a while ago but I hadn't looked at it yet; I was using it as a reward to make me work faster.

_Incentives are great_.

Too tired to actually cook anything, I decide to walk down to the sub shop and grab some supper to take home. Dragging myself up the stairs I was only focused on not falling.

"Bella!"

I jump and looked up toward my door.

"Rosie, you scared the shit out of me. It's a good thing I didn't fall or else you'd be paying my medical bills." I smile as I tell her this, so she knows I'm joking.

"Whatever Swan, you trip over air, so you wouldn't have been able to blame this one on me." We giggle together.

I finally reach the top and give her a hug.

"What are you even doing here? I didn't know you were in town."

She shrugged. "I took a few days off and wanted to visit my best friend."

Unlocking my door I usher her in. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? I only grabbed enough for me."

I put my purse and phone on the table before looking for food for Rose.

"No that's fine. I knew you weren't expecting me so I already ate."

"Oh, okay. Just give me a sec to grab a plate and drink. Do you want anything? Water, Pepsi, wine?"

"I'll go for some water. Thanks."

While grabbing everything, I hear Rose mutter something.

"Um, Bella?" She sounded off.

"Yeah?" I glance around the wall and see her holding my phone.

Oh no, did she see Rob's text?

"How the hell did you meet Edward Masen?"

_What?_

"What are you talking about?" I stride over and take my phone from her, seeing the new photo in the process.

_God he's gorgeous. _

_No Bella, focus!_

Rosie continues. "Edward Masen. How did you meet him?"

"Rose, I don't even know who Edward Masen is!"

"_That_," she points to my phone. "is Edward Masen!"

"His name is Rob. He sent me an accidental text the other day and we've been talking ever since."

"Bella, no … his name is Edward Masen. He's what's hot in Hollywood these days, Hollywood's heart-throb. He's one of the stars of that new vampire movie franchise."

Rose is looking at me with a strange look on her face.

I just feel pale.

_He is a movie star?_

Could he have been lying to me? His real name wasn't Rob?

I started remembering certain things he would say in his texts. Entertainment business ... he asked if I'd seen the movie ... said he was a multi-millionaire.

_Wait._

I went through our texting history until I came to one of the first he sent me. _How about, for the time being, we go with Rob._

"Bella?" Rose whispered.

I looked up, my heart broken.

"Hey," she wiped under my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying. "It'll be okay, Bella. In all honesty honey, it's probably not even _him, _just some random guy hiding behind an illusion of _wanting to be _Edward Masen."

Suddenly I got very angry. Whoever _Rob _was, he lied to me! He led me on, just like Mike! Was this a joke to him? Were he and his friends laughing over the stupid little girl he managed to trick?

I forcefully typed out a message and sent it before I could stop myself. I wouldn't allow myself to be a doormat for any man ever again.

_**Who the hell are you? Is this funny to you? A joke? Well, let me tell you Rob, or whatever the hell your name is, it's not funny. I don't want you to contact me ever again.  
**_

* * *

_A/N: OhOh! The inevitable just hit the fan! *evil smirk*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 53**

•**~EM~•**

I had spent the last couple of hours going over the script for the next couple of days. Things were winding down and soon I wouldn't be needed here anymore. This has been the longest shoot of my entire life. The only good thing to have come out of it was my accidental introduction to Bella.

Bella.

Just her name evokes all sorts of emotions, emotions that I've never felt before … and I've never meet the woman. _Christ when I do meet her face to face, I hope I can control myself … yeah good luck with that asshole!_

My phone chimes and I smile like an idiot. Grabbing it of the table, excitement flashes through me at the thoughts of what she's sent.

It takes a few minutes for her words to sink in and my heart instantly feels like it's being gripped by a vice.

"No!" my mind is scattered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Oh my god, what's happening? How did she … "Fuck!" I throw the phone at the wall just as there is a knock at my trailer door.

"What?" I scream out.

The door opens and Emmett strides in, wide-eyed and looking around. "What the fuck man? I just heard you yelling. Don't tell me Tanya is up to her old tricks again? Well don't worry my little Bro, I am on the case, and have I got some good news for you. I have recently acquired some rather juicy information on our little … "

"Emmett," I cut him off. "Right now I couldn't give two flying fucks about that leech."

"Dude," he says putting the down an envelope in front of me. "This shit is epic".

"I seriously don't care if she is fucking the entire Seattle Mariners team".

"Ok, now I _know_ something is up. Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

I looked up at him, and for the first time in a long time I saw genuine concern in my brother's eyes. I don't know where my words came from considering the scrambled mess in my brain. My synapses must have been firing at about a trillion miles per second.

I poured my heart and soul out to him.

Emmett let out a low whistle.

"That's intense brother. So I wonder how she found out … not that you were going to be able to keep that little ditty under wraps for very long".

"I don't know man; I just know that I have to fix this. Christ, she thinks I did it on purpose just for a fucking laugh! I need to text her back". I scramble off the bed looking for my phone. "Where the _fuck_ is my _fucking phone?_"

Emmett came over to me and put both his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him.

"Edward, first you need to calm down dude, you getting all outta control is not going to help the situation. So go and sit the fuck down, I will find your phone. Geeze man, I've never seen you so riled up over a woman before".

I knew he was right. I need to calm myself and think things through before I send any sort of reply back to her. Sitting on the bed my head now resting in my hands, "She's not just _some_ woman Em, she's special".

"Yeah bro, I can see that. Here's your phone. What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know, what can I say to fix this? What can I say to take back the betrayal that she's feeling right now?"

"Well, all the ladies chase me man, I am not the chaser. But, I would think that starting with _sorry_ might help". He smiled at me.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Thank you for your astounding brilliance brother. Sorry is something that I would _never_ have come up with on my own".

"Hey dude, don't shoot the messenger. I've never been in this sort of situation, but whatever you do brother, I got your back. I'm with you one hundred percent".

"Thanks, I appreciate it, I really do."

"Pfft, we're brothers, it's what we do. So you do what you have to do here, I'm gonna go get us some dinner and some beers, and I will be back in an hour to kick your butt on the PlayStation," He turned just before he walked out the door. "So make sure you've got your big boy panties on".

I re read Bella's text. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I could feel a migraine coming on.

_**Bella, I am so very sorry. I only did what I did because I wanted you to know me for who I am, not what I am. I've never lied to you, well, I only didn't tell you my name because I was scared. Yes, you heard me right, scared. You have to understand something about my life. People that I come in contact with only want to know me for their own selfish reasons. That's why I really don't have any friends. I've had to put up walls around me to protect myself, but you, you've broken those walls Bella, and without them I have never felt so vulnerable in all my life, and It's a feeling I don't like. But I don't like that I've hurt you. That is something that I can assure you I never set out to do. I can only offer you my heartfelt apology. But I don't want to lose you Bella, I feel like I've only just found you. It would kill me if we didn't have our daily contact. **_

_**Please Bella, please, I'm begging you … tell me I haven't lost you?**_

* * *

_A/N: Poor Edward, don't ya just want to give him a big smooch and cuddle? And what about Emmett, how good is his poker face? I really hope he doesn't cave and tell Edward about the bet that he has going with the crew.*laughs*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 54**

•**~BS~•**

I had been on the couch for the past hour. Not moving, not eating, just ... there.

I could sense Rose moving around the apartment; I didn't know what she was doing, only that she was giving me some space for the time being. But Rose being Rose, I knew that wouldn't last long.

She eventually made her way over and sat beside me. "Bella, talk to me babe."

I shook my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to speak without crying.

"It probably wasn't even that Edward; any random person can find his picture on the internet and hide behind it." She sounds convincing, but I could hear the underlying scepticism.

"Rose, I know you are only trying to make me feel better about myself, but stop, please, I just can't believe I fell for it. I was just so stupid to believe any man would actually want to get to know me." I shook my head. The tears were coming and I was trying my best to keep them at bay.

"Hey, don't say things like that. You are an amazing woman who any man would be fucking lucky to have."

From the kitchen I heard my phone chime. And with that the tears spilled over.

I couldn't bring myself to get up to get my phone, let alone look at what … Rob … or Edward … or whoever the hell it really is - said.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Rose asked softly.

"No." I whispered.

"Do you want me to see what he said?"

I shook my head negatively. I would have to erase the text, as well as the rest of our history, but I couldn't bring myself to do it just yet. Yes he hurt me, but I was also in denial. I wanted to keep what we had for a little bit longer.

"Rose I'm just going to go to bed. You know where to find towels and bedding and stuff. Go ahead and make up the couch whenever you want. I'll try not to wake you when I go to work tomorrow."

"Don't worry about waking me up. I might spend the day with you at the store tomorrow if that's okay?" I nod, signalling I would like her to come with me. "Go ahead to bed, sweetie."

Going through my night routine quickly, I peeked out my bedroom door. "Goodnight Rose. I'm glad you're here, but I'm sorry for all this stuff going on right now."

"No worries, B. Just for the record, I think you should hear him out before you make any big decisions. Sleep on it and try to get a fresh perspective in the morning, okay?"

"I don't know if that will ever happen. He hurt me really bad, Rose. You know how I am with guys, hell with people in general. It takes a lot for me to trust someone, and I told him stuff from my past, about Mike, that was probably just fodder for him and his buddies to laugh and joke over. I can't talk to him right now, maybe ever." My voice was a shaky whisper as I finished.

"Okay. Just know I'm here for you; if that's your decision I'll stand behind you one hundred percent. I love you."

"Love you too." I attempted a smile, but it probably resembled a painful grimace.

"Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Rose replied softly.

With a final nod, I shut my door and got into bed.

Usually when something bothered me it took me forever to fall asleep, and tonight was no different. Getting comfy I settled in for a long night.

I worried about what whatever his name is, with his friends - and what they thought about me. I felt stupid for being led into their trap, like a lamb to the slaughter. My anxiety went through the roof until I was on the verge of a panic attack.

Eventually I felt so drained, the only emotion I had left was sadness; a deep sadness that struck right through to my bones.

I thought I knew him. I thought we were getting to know each other, I thought finally I had a chance with a nice, handsome guy. But once again, I was wrong and so easily deceived.

Finally drained of tears, I resigned myself to a restless sleep.

I could only hope I wouldn't dream of him.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reviewing ... our count is now over 1000! I just want to give you all a big smooch!_

_So what did you think ... poor Bella huh? But she didn't even read that heart wrenching text from him ... she just may be in for the shock of her life *winks*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 55**

•**~EM~•**

_Fuck my life!_

_No, seriously … Fuck my life!_

It's been three days, and I'm going insane. I can't get a hold of Bella at all. She's not replying to any of my text messages, and she refuses to answer the phone when I call.

My God! I never knew this sort of hurt could exist. And that one thing that is scaring me the most. Never in my life have I felt what I'm going through now.

There is only one word for it … heartache.

_You sap Masen, how can you let a girl get under your skin like this, especially someone that you haven't even met. Pussy!_

Yep, fuck my life!

I send one more text. If she doesn't respond I'm going to find her and take responsibility for this _epic fuck up._

_**I know you don't want to speak with me … but your silence is killing me Bella. I know I've hurt you, and you have every right to be upset with me. But sweetheart, if you just give me the chance to explain, I know you'll understand. I am truly sorry for my deception, but I think I deserve the chance to right this wrong, don't you? **_

_**I'm not giving up Bella …**_

I hit send and walk over to pour myself a drink.

Downing it quickly, my trailer door flings open. "What the hell are you still doing here Edward?" she asks, grinning at me like a fool.

"What do you mean Alice? I have a job to do; I _have _to be here … such is the hell that is my life".

"Oh poor baby, how is that pity party for one, going?"

"Alice, is there a purpose for this visit? Or are you here just to taunt me and rub this shit in?"

Still grinning, she turned to open the door. Looking back over her shoulder at me she smiled, "You can thank me later brother".

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, following her out. _Christ I can't wait to have a fucking haircut. _

She is standing there looking guilty as hell, her arms clasped behind her back and she is doing that annoying little habit that she has of rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Just then I heard a rumble in the distance, and then my baby comes around the corner … with Emmett behind the wheel.

_What the Fuck?_

The car is still running when he gets out, looking at me over the top with the same motherfucking grin that Alice has.

Now I'm starting to get a little pissed. "Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

It's Alice that approaches me, standing face to face. She then reaches up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around me.

"Ok Alice, now you are really are scaring me".

"Edward, you are my brother and I love you, but sometimes you can really be a moron. But … I am here to fix that for you".

I cocked my eyebrow at her as she continued.

"I have arranged for you to have the next two days off … go … get in the car with Emmett and go find her. You can only fix this if you talk to her face to face".

Slowly my smile spreads, and I grabbed her in the biggest bear hug. "I love you Alice".

"I know." She smiled back at me, punching me gently in the shoulder.

Looking over at Emmett, I can't help but scoff. "Really dude, you want to take the Vanquish? Way to be inconspicuous Emmett".

He laughed out loud. "Oh I think your days of being incognito are over bro".

Alice piped up again from behind me, her hands on my back, pushing me towards the car. "Your bag is packed, you are booked into the Fairmont; and Edward … here, you might need your phone".

I looked up at her from the passenger seat. She winked at me as Emmett drove off.

Looking over at him I see that he has the goofiest grin. "Dude, this is a sweet purring ride".

"Consider it an early birthday present … it's your first and last time behind the wheel of '_Baby'"._

* * *

_A/N: Oh the suspense *evil laugh* _

_As I will be otherwise engaged tomorrow, this is an early update for you. Thank you so much for all your reviews, you all make me laugh so much *MWAH*_

_See you all the day after tomorrow xxxKMxxx_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 56**

•**~?~•**

My car was parked several spaces down from the entrance of the lot where they were filming. I was fairly certain that I just blended in with all the other cars that were parked along the street.

The Vanquish caught my attention though. I knew that filming was still going on, and that meant he shouldn't be leaving.

I watched his car pull out into traffic. "Where are you going Edward? Hmmm? And why is your brother driving your _baby_?"

Pulling out, I merged into traffic and stayed back a safe distance.

Since I started my vigil, I have only seen him leave the property once, and that was with Tanya and the rest of the crew for their press meet.

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

"Just what are you playing at Edward my love?"

* * *

_A/N: I can almost hear the collective NOOOOOOOOOOO around the world *laughs* _

_Some bad news, I will be out of action for a few days so there won't be the usual update the day after tomorrow ... I need to take care of some RL stuff ... you know how it is? RL always gets in my way of what I really want to do. But I will be back in a few days. Sorry to leave you all with a little cliffy of a chapter ... well, not really. C'mon, you all know me by now *MWAH*_

_To JTStyle - I would like to publicly thank you for your review and your wonderful PM. You have no idea what your lovely kind words mean to me._

_See you all very soon xxxKMxxx_


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 57**

•**~BS~•**

Ugh. I woke up and felt like complete shit. My eyes were puffy, my face felt gross ... I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

This was the third day of being utterly miserable.

Dragging myself out of bed I headed for the shower. After dressing, I headed to the kitchen for coffee. If the past two days were any indication, this was going to be a long day.

I stopped short coming around the corner to the kitchen; Rosie had a plate of eggs, bacon and toast ready for me as well as a mug of coffee. God, I love that woman. She was the only thing keeping me sane through this.

"Thanks Rose," I said softly giving her a quick hug then sitting down to devour my breakfast.

"Are you good if I hang out with you again today?" she asked.

I nodded. She was the perfect person to provide the support, and the distractions, that I needed.

"Has he texted you this morning?"

Another nod.

I hadn't read a single one yet; as soon as I saw his name I would delete the notice without looking at the text. I also hadn't answered the phone when he called, or listened to the voice mails. I still couldn't bring myself to actually delete the messages, but I knew I should. So they remained on my phone, unread. It was a _damned if I do, damned if I don't_ situation.

It didn't take long to finish up breakfast and the two of us headed downstairs to the book store. Like the past two days, Rose helped me open up the store then logged onto my computer.

I tried so hard to stop it, but my mind wandered. I thought about what we had talked about. I wondered what he was doing right now. I berated myself for being so gullible.

"Bella!" Rose's shout startled me out of my musings. "You okay?"

I nodded. She looked skeptical, then motioned for me to join her.

"You have to see this, it's hilarious!"

Making my way over, I wondered what she had to show me.

_Oh my God, only Rosalie Hale, YouTube junkie, would find this._

She proceeded to play a video of an impressive drunk man who had been stopped by a police officer. It was so funny!

The videos continued, only stopping when customers would come in the store.

When I did have a few quiet minutes to myself while Rose went off to get some lunch for us, I knew I wouldn't have been able to make through the last few days without her.

Her being here made me hold my resolve against looking at texts or answering the phone. She was being strong for me and it made me want to be stronger and hold myself together. I didn't want to cry or mope around; I wanted to continue my life.

But at the same time, she made me realize I wasn't just being pathetic. I was a sensitive, emotional person. If this had happened to anyone else they would have been angry for a bit, but they would have gotten over it and moved on.

I was trying to do that, but it took me longer. I hated it, but that's how I worked.

Yes, Rosie was definitely my light in this dark valley.

* * *

**_AN: So I'm back, for a little while *winks* and because I love all the PM's that you sent me, there will be another update tomorrow YAY! I can only hope you are all still out there with me ... are you?_**

**_Thanks go to my wonder Beta SunflowerFran, and to my partner in crime biotech-Gurl._**

**_I have some exciting news coming up for you soon, well it's exciting for me. I have been working my butt off on it. Mind you when I log into FB I seem to be easily distracted. My GOD! Have you all SEEN the amazing pics that are out there on Tumblr and Pinterest? A girl could get lost for days!_**

**_Anyway, I digress (see above for case in point of easily distracted). Your reviews and messages with regards to that little mystery chapter made me laugh. You all have such a vivid imagination ... some as warped as mine LOL_**

**_Ok I'm outta here, leave me a review so I know that you are still with me HUGHS_**

**_See you all tomorrow xxxKMxxx_**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 58**

•**~EM~•**

We were checked into the Fairmont, and Emmett had just ordered room service for lunch.

As for me … well I was doing what I do best … pacing.

"Dude, if you don't stop that you will wear a track in the carpet, sit down will you, _fuck_, you're making me dizzy".

"Emmett, tell me again why are we sitting here in the hotel and not at the bookstore?"

"Because little bro, we need to come up with a plan …"

"I have a plan," I yell, cutting him short. "I'm going to the bookstore to face her".

Sighing he continued. "As I was _calmly_ saying, we need to come up with a plan. You can't go barging into the shop half-cocked and just confront her you fool! Christ, have you not learned anything about women Edward? If you do that you will startle the shit out of her".

I pull out the dining chair and sit at the table opposite him. "Fine! Are you at least going to let me in on this almighty plan of yours, or would you like for me to read your mind to garnish the information?"

I knew he would pick up on that little movie quip.

Emmett laughs. "Smart ass mother fucker! Yes, I'm going to tell you," and just then there is a knock at the door. "But first things first, I'm a growing boy and I need food".

I watch as he opens the door and two trolleys are wheeled in. Emmett smiled and tips the hotel staff, closes the door and starts rubbing his hands together as he practically salivates at all the food.

"Jesus man, how much did you order Emmett? It is just the two of us isn't it?"

He looks at me stunned. Raising his arms above his head like a wrestler, he fists his hands and flexes his biceps. "These puppies didn't come from salads you know".

* * *

Sitting here watching Emmett eat, I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle at him.

"What's so funny?" he asks before taking a bite of his burger … a bite mind you that equates to _half _of the damn thing.

"I was just remembering something Mum told me when I was little,"

"What?" he cocks his eyebrow at me and tilts his head to the side like a freaking dog would.

"I asked her one time if you were my true blood related brother".

That got him, he nearly chocks on that fucking burger, and I laugh at him all the more.

"Bro, I'm hurt," he feigns sadness. "How could you even think that?"

"Oh c'mon man, look at the differences between us. If we were fish, I would be the sleek marlin, and you my brother would be the big lumbering grouper. We are as different as night and day".

He smiles sheepishly. "What was Mum's answer?"

"She said, and I quote, don't tell your father, but I had a little crush on the milkman".

"WHAT? Are you fucking serious? No … she wouldn't … you don't think … "

Now I was seriously laughing out loud. Popping a chip into my mouth, I chew it and swallow before putting him out of his misery. "Don't panic, she showed me your birth certificate, you belong to Dad".

"Edward, that shit isn't funny …"

"Yes it is".

"Just because Dad's name in on my birth certificate, doesn't mean that he's my real father … maybe you are right, we are too different …"

"Emmett, calm the fuck down. I was just having a joke with you. You are my brother. Geeze, paranoid much?"

He looked over at me before smiling and picking up a handful of chips and throwing them at me. "You want to know the really funny thing?"

"What?" I asked, picking up chips from around me and eating them.

"I once asked Mum the exact same question about you …"

I looked up at him stunned. "Let me guess, her answer was …"

"Don't tell your father, but I had a little crush on the milkman!" We both said it in unison, and burst out laughing.

* * *

With lunch done and dusted, we head out in the Vanquish … on a mission, and this time all is right with the world again … I am driving my baby.

Just before I pull into the traffic, I put our destination into the GPS … and Baby talks to me … "Turn right. In 300 meters, make another right hand turn".

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter. You've no idea how happy I am to know that you are all still with me! And yes, all of your questions will be answered soon ... c'mon, you all know me by now ... you know how I like the slow burn *laughs* But he IS on the way to the bookstore, surely that's worth some love isn't it?_**

**_RL is still really busy, but I will see you all again in a couple of days._**

**_xxxKMxxx_**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 59**

•**~?~•**

They are on the move again, and that means so am I.

My interest is now rather piqued as to where they are going.

Emmett is with him, so I know my chances of actually speaking to him are slim. Not only is Emmett his brother, but he acts like a security guard … and that certainly isn't a security guard I would like to take on; at least not yet.

I need to bide my time and not do anything rash.

Patience is the key.

The time will come when Edward's defences are down, and he is out of earshot of his brother, and then it will be time for me to make my presence known.

My body shivers at the thought, and I can't help but lick my lips in anticipation.

They leave the hotel and head south. I follow about three cars behind. It looks like they are headed out of town.

"What is it that needs your attention out here Edward?"

* * *

_**A/N: First update of the day ... another one to follow in a few minutes (I'm feeling the lurve)**_

_**Your thoughts and theories on the mystery chapter had me in fits of giggles ... you all have such active imaginations *winks* But I think you are right, this mystery person is going to cause some trouble.**_

**_See you all soon xxxKmxxx_**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 60**

•**~BS~•**

"Mmm, thanks Rose that was so good."

She came back with chicken Caesar salad, garlic bread and iced tea for lunch.

For a short while we sat and reminisced, talked about life when we were inseparable. Forgot about all our problems and just laughed and joked around. Another reason I loved her.

But eventually Rose got back to the computer and I went back to my store. And with the absence of Rose as my distraction, Edward once again invaded my thoughts and emotions. _Damn it!_

I hated feeling so vulnerable. Determined to forget, at least for the time being, I wandered around, straightening and cleaning as I went. I was going to get work done today if it killed me.

Okay, I had to make a to-do list; the past few days had thrown me so off balance that I had been lacking at work. I needed to catch up on paperwork, change the books on sale, and eventually get the bulb in the ceiling light changed. _I still hadn't figured out how to reach it yet. _

After about an hour of changing price signs and mindless cleaning, I went to check my phone to see if a new text had come in from Rob. My hand was halfway to my pocket when I remembered.

_Ugh._ Somehow even through the emotional roller coaster I had been experiencing, this was the worst. For a moment I thought everything was like it was; I would get an answer to my latest question, and I would divulge more of myself to him.

My throat started to close up and my eyes pricked with tears. _No!_ I was done crying over him.

Inhaling deeply through my nose and blowing out my mouth, I forced myself to relax. I was fine. I would be fine. Quickly wiping a hand over my face I gave a shake of my head, as if trying to get rid of the train of thought I was currently riding.

"Bells?" Rose startled, as she sidled up beside me. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded raspy and I kicked myself as Rose once again witnessed a low moment for me.

Her face took on a look of sympathy as she gave me a gentle hug.

"Sweetie, I love you and please don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit. You need sleep; I know you're not exactly sleeping well and you're strung like a wire about to snap. Go take the rest of the afternoon for you. Have a nap or a relaxing bath. Take some time for yourself. I'll look after everything here and pick up some dinner, okay?"

I smiled. As much as it pained me to hear that I looked as bad as I felt, I knew Rose didn't say it to hurt me. She genuinely cared and only wanted the best for me.

Deciding to take her up on her offer, I gave her another hug before grabbing my purse and heading upstairs to the apartment.

The first thing I did after coming through the door was pour myself a healthy glass of wine. _It was 5 o'clock somewhere, right? _It didn't take long to down the entire glass and I started the water for a hot bath.

I spent a good amount of time lounging in the tub. Unfortunately, with nothing to keep my mind busy it automatically went to Rob … ugh, Edward. I hated that I basically had no control over my thoughts. I needed a way to put up walls in my mind; impenetrable walls. Walls that I could stuff everything to do with that man behind, and forget everything about him.

But I knew that would never happen. Maybe someday I would get over it and be okay with everything that happened. But at the moment I was still upset, sorrowful, and pissed as hell.

I sighed. This wasn't getting me anywhere. My emotions went around and around, almost making me dizzy.

Climbing out of the tub I donned a comfy t-shirt and yoga pants then went to lie down. Hoping, praying, I would actually get some much needed interrupted sleep, I pulled the covers up and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Bella is a stubborn one isn't she ... she still refuses to read those messages from our boy. If only she knew what was on its way to her today ... can you all feel it? He's SO close now *evil laugh***_

_**Thank you to SunflowerFran for her beta skills, and to my partner in crime bG. Love you both bunches xoxox**_

_**Until next time xxxKMxxx**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 61**

•**~EM~•**

"Edward … dude … your incessant thumb tapping on the wheel and revving of the engine, _IS NOT _going to make the light change to green any quicker. _SO STOP …_ please".

I turned to face him, not really hearing anything he just said. "Emmett, you have no idea how unbelievably nervous I am …"

"You think?" He cut me short, and snorted back at me.

I sighed, "I just need to get there and say what I need to say. Fuck man, I don't have butterflies in my stomach, I feel like I've got a whole zoo in there".

"Well you better brace yourself brother, we are now only about 5 mins away".

_Ok, suck it up Masen, and just what the fuck are you talking about with that butterfly crap? We don't do butterflies! Never have … never will._

I groaned. "I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Emmett laughed out loud at me. "Do not even think about throwing up in this car man, just concentrate on driving".

I noticed that the whole drive over here, Emmett had been casually watching over his shoulder and occasionally he would lean forward to look in the side mirror.

"Emmett, what do you keep looking at?"

"There is a suspicious car back there; I think they have been following us since we left the Fairmont".

"Can you see who is driving?"

"No the windows are heavily tinted. Take the next right; I want to make sure they are following us before we do anything".

"What do you mean _do anything_?"

"Settle down actor boy, I've been doing the security gig for a while now, I know what I'm doing".

"I know that Emmett, you just need to tell me what you intend to do _before_ you do it in my fucking Vanquish".

"Alright, well, I can say with all certainty that yes, we are indeed right now being followed. So what you need to do is pull into that upcoming driveway and just stop the car".

"What about getting to Bella?"

"A simple delay, nothing more".

I pulled into the driveway and Emmett got out of the car before I even came to a stop. He was around the other side with the drivers' door open before I could think.

"Move over". He demanded.

I took my seatbelt off and climbed over, settling into the passenger seat. "I shit you not Emmett, you fuck with this car, and I will seriously fuck with you".

He looked over at me with that goofy grin on his face while he was caressing the wheel and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Just then the car that was following us slowly drove by. We turned to watch trying to get a better look, but Emmett wasn't kidding when he said it had a heavy tint on the windows.

"Do you think it's the Paps?"

"Nope, this is something different. I don't recognise the plate number".

"So what now, we can't sit here all day?"

He laughed. "This is the fun part brother … we _evade_".

Without saying anything more, he put the car into gear and took off, back the direction we came from.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you miss me? _**

**_See you soon for another update!_**

**_xxxKMxxx_**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 62**

•**~?~•**

Up ahead I saw the car swerve off the road and into a driveway.

_Shit._

Surely they don't know that I'm following them, I've been very careful to stay far enough back not to draw attention to myself.

I slow down as I drive past, confident that they can't see in through my tinted windows.

Hmmm, Emmett is at the wheel again, when did that happen?

I kept driving up the road and around the corner, making sure to stop at the stop sign and use my indicator … just your average driver out on the road today … possibly someone who looks a little lost.

I counted to five and did a quick U-turn, making my way back to where they had stopped.

_FUCK!_

The dust still hadn't settled from where the car tires had squealed in the dirt and gravel.

I winced at the thought of Edward's baby covered in stone chips.

I floored the accelerator, determined to catch up to them.

* * *

_**A/N: It's a long weekend here this weekend, and I will be working on a little o/s that has bugged me for ages ... it just won't leave me alone ... I've had some very encouraging words from Mid Night Cougar so I'm going to run with it and see what happens. You will all be the first to know when it posts *winks***_

**_So what did you all think of this mystery chapter? I can tell you now, NO it's not Tanya ... oh but don't worry, she will resurface soon enough!_**

**_Before I go, I have a rec for you. If you haven't already checked it out, put it at the top of your TBR list ... _****(Un)Dressing Edward Cullen by Discordia81 Here is the summary - **_Edward Cullen is an A-list actor with horrific taste in clothing. Bella Swan is his long-suffering stylist who wants to strangle him one minute and kiss him the next. When Edward crashes her date, Bella has to choose between dressing her client and undressing the man she loves. _**__****I just FLOVED it!**

**_See you all soon xxxKMxxx_**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 63**

•**~EM~•**

"Jesus Emmett, do you want to rein it back in a notch or two?"

Looking in the rear view mirror he just laughed at my request. "Actually brother that SVU stalker just pulled onto the road behind us, so I was thinking of letting the reins out even further".

He floored the throttle and it felt like my heart leapt into my throat as he just continued to laugh like a hyena.

"My statement still stands you know?"

"Yes, yes I know, I'm not going to hurt the fucking car Edward. Trust me, I know what I'm doing … and I do it well". He smirked.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of".

The SUV behind us was swerving in and out of the traffic. They were determined to keep up with us. I have to admit, Emmett _was _good with this whole _evading _shit, but my thoughts kept going back to Bella. Every time her image popped into my head, I couldn't help the nervous feeling in my stomach. I was used to this sort of crap, it sort of came with the job. I have the feeling that this is something that she wouldn't ever get used to if things developed between the two of us.

_That nervous feeling Masen …__is impending doom you big pussy!_

Emmett speaking broke my thought pattern. "A hundred bucks says I can lose this tail within the next ten minutes".

"I'll give you five hundred bucks if you can lose the tail and have me at the bookstore in the next twenty minutes".

"Done deal my brother; it will be like taking candy from a baby".

I looked over at my smiling brother as he shifted the car up a gear and planted his foot a little harder. I couldn't help but groan at his actions.

"Just driving her like she was to be driven man".

He made a couple of hard turns, one left then a sharp right, before he pulled into a parking garage quickly turning the car around to head straight back out again. We slowed down before exiting fully and were able to see, from the relative invisibility of our darkened, underground hideout, the black SUV as it sped past the entrance.

Emmett looked over at me and started chanting like a school kid. "One hippopotamus, two hippopotamus, three hippopotamus, _GO hippopotamus!" _He floored the accelerator and we high-tailed it out of the garage in the opposite direction of the SVU.

A few blocks away, he eased back on the throttle and fell into line with the afternoon traffic. "And that, Mr Big Shot is how we do that!" He gloated as he pulled the Vanquish to a stop at the red light.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at him. Leaning closer to the door I squeezed my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans and took out five, crisp, one hundred-dollar bills. He went to grab them from my hand, but I yanked them back out of his reach.

"What the fuck man? A deal is a deal, you can't squelch on me now".

"I'm not squelching. There is still the little matter of you not fulfilling the deal". He just looked at me with a deadpan expression on his face, so I smugly continued. "Look around Emmett, we are still in the city. The second part of the deal was to be at Bella's bookstore within twenty minutes. But's what's this … I'm looking but I don't see a bookstore, and the clock is ticking". I held up my wrist and tapped on my watch for effect.

It worked.

He didn't say anything, but I knew from the steely expression on his face, this deal was still open.

He put the car into gear and revved the engine. The light turned green and he took off like a bull at a gate.

Before I knew it we had turned into the street where the bookstore was. Emmett parked outside and turned to me, "I believe that's a whole three minutes to spare". He bragged, before he demanded his winnings, which I only too happily handed over to him.

All fun and laughter aside, I looked out the back window to make sure we were by ourselves, which we were, and I sighed with relief. The last thing I would want is an audience hanging around while I was here.

I sat and just looked into the store. There wasn't much movement, and I could only make out a blonde woman behind the counter.

"Well, go on dude, get in there and fix things". Emmett said pushing me out the door.

"All right, I'm going, I'm going".

I slowly got out of the car and leaned back down to look in. "Well, are you coming with me or not?"

Emmett sat there laughing and shaking his head at me. "Dude, you've really turned into a pussy!"

I walked up the few steps and opened the front door and the bell attached to the top announced our arrival.

"I'll be with you in a moment". The blonde, whose back was to us, called out.

Emmett and I walked further into the shop and stopped in front of the counter.

Blondie finished what she was doing, and started to speak as she turned around. "What can I do for … "

She stopped mid-sentence and I cringed. This is usually where the yelling and the screaming and the general _fan-girling _would begin_. _

_Her _reaction however, was so not what I was expecting.

"YOOOU! What the fuck do you think you are doing coming in here?" she demanded, pointing an annoying finger at me.

"Ermm Hello, I'm Edward Masen. I'm here to see … "

She walked around from behind the counter and came towards me. It was my self-preservation instincts that made me back up and move behind Emmett.

"I know who you think you came here to see _Edward _Masen, but let me tell you something, _she _doesn't want to see you".

Emmett moved to block me completely from the little blonde pit-bull. "Now listen here little lady …"

"Please!" she puffed her chest out and stood toe to toe with the big guy. "Don't for one minute think you can intimidate _me,_ you big oaf".

He laughed out loud; a big, deep, resonating belly laugh. "Oh I like you Blondie, you're just full of sass. My name is Emmett and this coward behind me is my brother Edward. Now, you look like you are a smart girl, so you have to appreciate that doofus here is trying to make amends for his earlier epic malfunction. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying what he did was right, but you have to give him points for coming here today, right?"

I peeked around Emmett to see what her reaction was to his rant would be. When I did, she grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me towards her … _way to go brother, and you call yourself a security specialist._

"You listen to me Edward Masen, I don't care who you are. I love that girl like a sister, and so help me God if you go up there and upset her any more than you already have, I will tear you a new one. You don't have any idea how hurt she has been. She thinks you _played_ her, and at the moment, until you prove to me otherwise, I tend to agree with her."

"Look … I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. I could practically hear the cogs turning in her brain. "My name is Rosalie".

"Rosalie. All I want to do is speak to Bella and try to explain my reasons for what I did. If after I tell her, she still doesn't want to have anything to do with me, then I will leave and I promise you I will never try to contact her again".

She stood there with her hands on her hips, just staring at me.

"Please Rosalie? Ten minutes is all I am asking for".

"Fine". She huffed. "Bella went to lie down a few hours ago; she's right up those stairs over there".

I smiled, and the zoo animals in my stomach all came out to play again. "Thank you." I looked over to Emmett who just gave me the thumbs up.

I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Edward," Rosalie called out. "There's something you should know about me. I'm an associate editor for _Hollywood Life _here in Seattle … I make no bones about the fact that my little publication is known on the street as _Hollywood Lies,_ so you, of all people should know what we are capable of. If you hurt her in any way, my next cover will be your face along with the words _Multiple STD's _at the top".

Emmett nearly fell to the floor with laughter. "Oh Edward, I do like this little lady … I like her _a lot"._

* * *

At the top of the stairs the apartment opened up into a large living and dining area. There was an oversized dining table that looked to be antique. Bella had her laptop and a stack of books and paperwork strewn over it. There was a decent sized kitchen straight ahead, and a comfortable lounge off to the right with a small balcony out through the sliding glass door.

Bella's bedroom looked to be to the left at the front of the apartment. As I took a few tentative steps towards it, I could see her sleeping form on the bed. I just stopped in the doorway and leaned on the frame to keep my balance.

My God! She is beautiful.

Her hair is splayed out over her pillow and she looks so tiny laying there in the oversized bed. The comforter is only half covering her body and I can see she has on a short,_sheer_ tank top that left absolutely nothing to my imagination. Her chest was rising and falling with even, contented breaths.

She looks so peaceful. I don't remember the last time that I slept with such ease.

Seeing her herebefore me, makes me begin to have second thoughts about this whole situation. What if she doesn't like me, what if she can't handle my life and my career? Wouldn't it be easier to just walk away right now? She would get over me quick; I'd just be the asshole that sent her a few texts.

If I left now she could just go about her life being none the wiser.

_If that's the case you pussy, why the hell is your heart rate going off the scale … and why do you have that tingling sensation in your cock?! Man-up and do what you came here to do._

I pushed myself off the door frame and went to kneel on the floor beside her.

Reaching up, I brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear and she stirred in her sleep, letting out a little moan.

_Oh Mother of Mercy!_

I gently put my hand on her arm and lightly shook it. "Bella … wake up sweetheart". I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. "Rob?"

I smiled at her. "It's Edward, honey".

She sighed and closed her eyes for a split second before they flew open again. Clutching the comforter to her chest she scooted backwards away from me, her mouth open in shock.

"What … you … where did …"

I moved up on the bed and now sat beside her. I couldn't help the dorky grin from forming on my face. I reached out to her but she flinched away from me and my heart nearly broke in two.

"I would never hurt you Bella. Rosalie is downstairs with my brother at this very minute. That is one tough security guard you have down there".

She smiled, her eyes never leaving mine. Shaking her head she took a deep breath, and lo-and-behold actual words came out of her mouth.

"I … I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

I reached out to her again and this time she didn't pull away. Picking her hand up, I bought it to my mouth and lightly kissed her fingers. "You didn't reply to my texts, and you wouldn't answer my calls. I had to come and see you so I could explain my actions".

"But you're … well … you're _you_. How did you manage to just leave? And _how_ did you know where to find me?"

"One question at a time I guess. My sister Alice arranged for me to have two days off, so Emmett and I drove here. Turns out we weren't that far away from each other all of this time. And I knew where to find you because you told me the name of your bookstore; so we just put it into the GPS and voilà … here I am".

She looked up at me through her incredibly long and incredibly beautiful eyelashes. "You took time out from filming just to come and see me?"

"I'm beginning to think that I would do anything for you Bella". I said the words without really thinking about them.

_Filter be damned!_

Her breath hitched as she sat there stunned, just looking at me.

The seconds were ticking by like hours. "Please say something". I pleaded with her.

"I don't know what to say … Edward. After everything that happened, I wake up to find you kneeling on the bed beside me. And it's you, it's the real you … and I'm just … overwhelmed; I can't think straight". She blurted out, and I suddenly felt a little more at ease knowing her filter was in the off position, too.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up straighter on the bed. "Oh my God, tell me no one saw you come in here? I don't need to be confronted by a thousand screaming girls all looking for you".

I laughed at her valid question. "No, no one saw us arrive; at least I don't think they did. There was an incident earlier on, but Emmett took care of that".

"What happened?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "There will be time for that later. Please have dinner with me tonight? We have lots to talk about and I have a lot of grovelling to do".

She looked at me unsure. I knew she wasn't ready to be alone with me just yet, and that's ok. Just looking into her eyes, I knew in my heart that I would do anything to make things right between us, anything at all to get that familiarity back that we had.

"Look, it won't be anything fancy; I really shouldn't be out in public at the moment anyway. It will just been room service; we are staying at the Fairmont".

Bella blushed as soon as I mentioned room service. _Oh what I wouldn't give to see more of that colour on her skin._

"I don't think that I should … "

Reaching out I pressed my finger to her lips cutting her sentence short. "Please. If it will make you feel better, Emmett will be there and you can bring Rosalie along too. Something tells me those two might like to see each other again".

She cocked her eyebrow at me in question. "Don't ask." I laughed. "But if you have dinner with me tonight, I might tell you all about it then".

She smiled and I knew we were getting somewhere.

"I'll have to check with Rosie first".

My heart beat elevated by leaps and bounds. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes".

I bought her hand up to my lips one more time and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me".

She giggled.

_Giggled!_

Standing up I continued. "Go back to your rest now, I'm going to collect my brother and get out of here, before they end up in a brawl downstairs. I'll leave the details of where we'll be with Rosalie. And Bella … thank you".

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance".

I turned and left her smiling in the middle of her bed.

* * *

The scene that was playing out before me when I got to the bottom of the stairs surprised the hell out me, to say the least.

Rosalie had gone back around to the business side of the counter. Emmett was leaning on it and they were talking in hushed tones. And if I didn't see it, I would never have believed it, but I'm sure I saw Rosalie batting her eyelashes at my brother, who was just lapping it up, as only he could.

They both turned and looked at me at the same time as I approached, silently laughing at the scene before me.

"Emmett," I said patting him on the shoulder. "It's time to leave, brother. Bella has graciously agreed to have dinner with us tonight and I thought it only fair to invite Rosalie, too".

She turned and smiled at Emmett. "Why Edward, thank you. I would be only too happy to accompany Bella tonight".

_Well there's a turnabout in attitude_.

"8pm at the Fairmont. This is my number, in case you need it. When you get there the concierge will let show you up to our room".

"See you tonight Rosie". Emmett called at to her as we walked out.

"Oh you can count on it big boy".

Getting back into the car, with me in the driver's seat this time, I looked over at my brother. "Did she just say back there what I think she said".

"Yep," he said, his face contorted into a big toothy grin. "Learn from the master Bro, learn from the master".

I started the car and put it into gear, pulling away from the bookshop, happy in the knowledge that I would see Bella again in less than five hours.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew, longest chapter ever!**_

_**Leave me some lurve and let me know what you think.**_

_**Until next time xxxKMxxx**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 64**

•**~?~•**

Edward and his brother had been inside this bookstore for nearly an hour. I wondered what was in there that was so important to take up that much time.

When they both finally came out they were laughing as they got back in the car.

They were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world … laughing like they had no idea that they were being watched.

"Thought you could lose me didn't you _Emmett? _Perhaps you should give that little sporty car a thorough going over. No, on second thought, don't do that. I wouldn't want you to find the little GPS finder that I attached to it months ago".

What a coup that had been. I really wasn't expecting to come across Edward's Vanquish that day, and for a moment I didn't believe it was his. But once I realized that the plates were right, I swung into action.

And nobody was any the wiser.

It's amazing what you can purchase anonymously over the internet these days … all sorts of _007_ type goodies.

The GPS finder that I attached to the underside of the car only cost me sixty-five dollars, but the fun that I have had since I planted it has been priceless.

I watched the car pull away and move off down the street.

Now, it's time to find out what had their attention in that shop.

* * *

**_A/N: Your theories on the mystery person are amazing, I'm getting more ideas as we go along *winks*_**

**_Another update will follow this one, I have decided I don't like leaving you all hanging with the mystery chapter (see, I'm so good to you all)_**

**_See you soon xxxKMxxx_**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 65**

•**~BS~•**

I followed behind Edward as he left, hanging back near the stairs. I watched and listened to him invite Rosie to dinner tonight, and to my utter astonishment, she accepted.

_What the hell is going on with her?_

Once they left, I flew over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a big bear hug.

"Whoa there sister", she laughed, standing back and looking at me. "What the hell happened upstairs to make you this happy? He didn't … oh my god, tell me you didn't Bella".

I laughed out loud at her accusation. "No Rosie, nothing like that happened, my god you should know me by now, that is so not my style. I'm happy because he cared enough to show up here in the first place".

"Yeah well, there is still something that I'm not too sure about that boy, I mean come on, I've told you what they write about him in the media".

"You yourself know that there is every chance that it's all just lies".

"I'm not talking just about my rag Bella, I'm talking about reputable publications and they have stuff in there just as bad as what is written in ours".

"Well I would just prefer to make my own judgements if it's all the same to you".

Just then I heard the bell over the door ring out. I looked over at the customer. "We will be closing in ten minutes".

"Oh that's ok; I won't be long at all. Thank you".

Paying them no further mind, I turned back to Rosie. "So you agreed a little on the quick side to going to dinner tonight. Want to tell me what's up with that?"

She feigned innocence. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

I laughed at her, because if there was one this Rosie wasn't, it was innocent. "Ok but you do know that I will get it out of you sooner or later".

"Later". She said smirking at me as she walked away.

The last customer for the day was now standing close to the counter. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Oh no, I'm just looking, but if you are closing, I might come back another day … very soon, when I have more time … to browse"

"Well we are open six days a week, nine to five and ten to four on Saturdays".

"Thank you, that's always good to know".

I followed the customer to the door and locked it when they left. I switched on the illuminated closed sign in the window.

My work day was over.

Just then I heard my phone chime with a new text. And for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, I was excited to read it.

_**I can't wait to see you tonight – E**_

Of course I replied straight away.

_**I can't wait to see you either – B**_

* * *

_A/N: Feels good to leave this chapter with a text LOL_

_Until next time xxxKMxxx_


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 66**

•**~EM~•**

I looked at my watch, for about the hundredth time … no screw that, it's more like the millionth time.

My mind drifted back to Bella's Bedroom. That vision of a sleeping angel will forever be burned into my memory. I can't believe that she has been a part of my life for just a few short weeks. And to think, I almost lost her before we even had a chance to begin. For the first time in my life, I find myself thinking about another person in ways that I've never felt before, and when I think of Bella, the intense desire I feel scares me. I'm in unfamiliar territory that is for sure. But one thing I do know is I am looking forward to exploring my way into familiar territory.

Emmett snorted at something he was reading which brought me out of my trance. I looked over at him, sitting there engrossed in some magazine, probably the latest _Wheels _one. As long as he kept ignoring me it was fine.

Yep, just fine and dandy.

"Emmett, what time is it?"

"Dude, it's about forty-five seconds more from the last time you asked me". He responded, not looking up from his article.

_What if she doesn't come over? _

_She's not going to is she? _

_She did text back that she was looking forward to it. God, I hope she didn't change her mind. _

Sighing, I threw myself down on the lounge opposite Emmett, running my fingers through my hair.

"What the fuck are you reading man? And how the hell can you be calm right this very moment?"

"Well, for your edification brother, I don't have gooey _feelings_ for one of the ladies we are waiting on, and secondly, I'm reading a very interesting article on _you_".

My gaze snapped up to see him snickering at me. _Snickering! _

_Fucker!_

"Do you know it says here, and I quote, _he's very well endowed, after our night together I couldn't walk straight for days_".

"What the fuck?" I choked out. "What are you reading and who the fuck said that about me?"

Emmett couldn't contain his laughter or keep a straight face for more than two seconds. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Lighten up will you, she will be here".

"You really are an arsehole, you know that don't you? It wouldn't surprise me if you really did belong to the milkman".

I threw a cushion at him.

"Dude, that hurts". He declared, clutching at his heart.

"What time is it now?"

"Edward, she will be here, it's only just a quarter to eight now".

"I'm nervous Em".

"No shit!" he said as he walked over to the bar, pouring two glasses of scotch. "Here, this will take the edge off".

He handed me the glass and I downed it in one gulp. The burn felt good.

Emmett swallowed his in one mouthful, slamming the glass back down. "Ahhhh, that'll put hair on a dog I tell ya".

That's my brother, as eloquent as ever.

"One more." He said, handing me another. "A toast … to a good night … and to the possibilities that it may bring". He smiled.

I raised my glass and clicked it with his. "To a good night".

No sooner had we downed the amber liquid, when I was quickly brought back to reality by the shrill of the phone.

I snatched up the receiver before it had the chance to ring a second time. "Hello?"

"_Good evening Mr Masen, this is Garrett at the concierge desk. I have a Miss Swan and Miss Hale here to see you. Are you expecting them?"_

I coughed to clear my suddenly dry throat. "Yes Garrett, please show them up".

"_As you wish Sir"._

* * *

**_A/N: I know, I know ... I'm just as surprised to posting this as I'm sure you were to see the update in your inbox. What can I say? RL bites the big one at times, but it's getting better everyday. AND there hasn't been a day go by that I haven't thought of you all ... just hope you are still all with me?!_**

**_Another update in a day or two ... with visuals *winks*_**

**_Until then xxxKMxxx_**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 67**

•**~BS~•**

Wearing only my robe, I stood in the middle of my smallish, walk-in closet which was now void of all the clothes that were currently in my possession. I could feel a panic attack coming on.

"Rosie, we need to cancel, I can't do this. I can't do it. Nope I'm not going". Walking from the closet, I threw myself on my bed.

"Oh come on you little drama queen, I refuse to believe you have nothing at all to wear. Look at this massive pile Bella!"

Refusing to look at her I huffed. "I challenge you then … see if you can find something that is suitable for me to wear to the _Fairmont _Rosie; we've been invited to the _Fairmont!_ There is nothing that I own that is classy enough for that place".

"Honey, we don't have to be dressed to the nines. Edward just said it would be room service".

Picking up a pillow, I clutched it tight to my chest. "Oh god Rosie, that's another thing. You have to promise me you won't leave me alone with him, promise me, or so help me God I will text him and cancel". I picked up my phone to show her that I was more than willing to follow through on my threat.

"No!" she yanked the phone from my hand. "You can't do that".

I eyed her suspiciously. "Why is it you want to go that badly Rosie? Just what were you and Edward's brother talking about?"

"I don't know what you mean". She replied, looking up at me through her stunningly long eyelashes.

"Oh please don't play all coy with me, what's going on with you?"

"Alright! I think … I think I like Emmett, not that I would ever tell him that though".

"Like as in _like _like?"

"Yes".

"Why wouldn't you want him to know that you like him?"

"Because my dear, sweet, innocent friend. Emmett is the type that likes the chase, so if I tell him that I like him … well now, where is the fun in that?" she giggled.

I sighed. Some days Rosie's games are just too much for me to keep up with. "Fine, help me find something respectable to wear in that pile of junk before I change my mind about the whole evening".

* * *

Once we were both suitably dressed, me in my best dress jeans with a chic one shoulder top … _I think I've managed to pull of classy yet chic_, and Rosie in only her best _look at me _little black dress, we argued over our travel arrangements.

I of course, wanted to drive, but she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that we catch a cab.

"There is no way that either of us are diving Bella. What if we both want to have a drink?"

"Rosie, I don't drink, you know that".

"Honey, you have to lighten up a little. Live outside the box".

"I like the box that I'm in". I mumbled.

"Come on, the cab is here". She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the front door.

* * *

We pulled up outside of the Fairmont and the butterflies in my stomach started their rampage. Rosie, being Rosie, confidentially walked with her head held high and her hips swaying a little more than usual; right up to the concierge desk like she belonged in this place.

The man behind the desk looked up and then down. He couldn't take his eyes off of her chest. Of course her boobs were pushed so far up they were threatening to explode out of the top of her dress, and so they were pretty hard to miss.

"How can I help you two lovely ladies this evening?" he drawled.

Leaning over the desk, and taking note of the man's name, Rosie purred out, "Hi Garrett. We are here to see Edward Masen, he is expecting us".

"Oh course he is". He cocked his eyebrow.

"Please do your job Garrett and call Mr Masen. Tell him Miss Swan and Miss Hale are here".

Garrett was opening his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead he picked up his phone and dialled Edward's room.

"Good evening Mr Masen, this is Garrett at the concierge desk. I have a Miss Swan and Miss Hale here to see you. Are you expecting them?"

There was a slight pause, and for a moment I swear my heart stopped.

"As you wish Sir".

He hung up the receiver and looked at us both. "If you will please follow me ladies, I will show you the way."

Yep, butterflies in my stomach.

Thousands of them … hundreds of thousands of them.

* * *

**_A/N: So not only is the hotshot actor nervous, so is our girl ... aren't they sweet? _**

**_I know it seems like these chapters are out of whack, but that is because of the two outtakes that were posted ... I assure they are still running true. _**

**_Another one coming up in a few mins._**

**_xxxKMxxx_**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 68**

•**~?~•**

"What the fuck?"

After leaving the book store, I headed back to my stake out place outside the Fairmont. I could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation between the two women, but I didn't like what I was hearing.

Piecing the bits together, I thought that Edward and Emmett had invited the both of them over for dinner. But no, surely not. Those women are nobodies, why would they want to have dinner with them. Both of them certainly aren't Edward's type that is for sure. A brassy blonde and an unassuming mousy brunette. No they weren't here at Edward's request.

But the blonde and Emmett … yes, that could happen.

I saw the taxi pull up and recognized them immediately.

Leaving the safe confines of my car, I casually walked up the pathway and straight passed them, slowly of course.

"Relax Bella, you look fine. Edward won't be looking at what you are wearing anyway, he'll be too busy trying to suck up to you for your forgiveness".

"Are you sure Rosie? I mean do you think I should have worn my hair down? Maybe I should take it out".

The blonde grabbed the brunette by the shoulders. "You look great. Your hair is great. Everything will be just great. Now come on, let's go".

They walked inside, and I was left on the pathway with a stunned look on my face.

Which brings me back to my first words.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh this stalker is going to cause problems!**_

_**Ok, so two chapters in one day for you all. I'm off to Hong Kong in a couple of days for 10 glorious nights. I won't be updating while I'm away, but I promise I will just as soon as I get back. I also hope to have my O/s finished by then too, so keep an eye out for that!**_

_**Thank you as always to my Beta SunflowerFran and my pre-reader JessyWhitlock XOXOX**_

_**And to everyone that is reading and reviewing ... it's still just blows me away to have you all taking this amazing ride with me (((HUGS)))**_

_**See you all when I'm back on home soil xxxKMxxx**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 69**

•**~EM~•**

I hung up the phone and turned to my brother. "They're here. Please tell me you will be on your best behaviour tonight?"

Emmett put down his magazine and looked at me nonchalantly. "But of course, do you expect me to be any other way?"

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, _God I feel sick. _"I swear Emmett, if you fuck this up tonight … "

"Relax man, I've got your back, everything will be just fine … no doubt about it. I will be indubitably on my best behaviour". He laughed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; maybe I should have another drink.

I didn't have time to follow through with that thought as there was a knock on the door.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath I walked over and open it up.

She was here.

_Get it together Masen, close your mouth, stop gawking and let them in!_

"Ladies, please come in. I'm so glad you're both here". I stood aside gesturing them to enter.

Rosalie was first, brushing past me, giving me a knowing smirk and a playful punch on the shoulder as he headed straight for Emmett … who was standing there smiling like an idiot.

My gaze was diverted as I heard my name whispered. Bella was just standing inside the threshold, only inches from me. Her blush intensifies when she realises that she now has one hundred per cent of my attention.

I took in the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of simple, well-loved jeans, a one shouldered blue top and black boots. Stunning! I've never really paid that much attention to a woman's clothes before, but this vision in front of me was not trying to impress like so many of the fake woman who I have come across in my life.

"Bella, you look … amazing". I smiled at her reaching out to lift her hand to my lips.

As soon as our flesh made contact, there was a spark of electricity that shocked us both, making her snatch her hand away from me.

_Ok … now that's a little cliché isn't it? What the fuck?_

A smile spread across her face when she realises what happened, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Oh my God, please tell me that didn't just happen".

"I'm afraid it did, would you like for me to try again?"

To say what she did next surprised me would be the understatement of the century … it very nearly floored me.

Without breaking eye contact, she took one step closer to me, leaned in and whispered, "Perhaps I should keep my distance from you," leaning back she tilted her head, "But I don't think I can".

My hand moved of its own accord, and I cupped her blushing cheek. She closed her eyes for just a moment and leaned into my touch before snapping out of her trance and backing away from me.

My head was foggy with emotions that I've never experienced before. Moments seemed to pass that felt like hours, and something akin to dread reared its ugly head in the pit of my stomach.

Bella walked around me and over to the lounge.

Putting her bag down, she looked around a now empty space. "Where did Rosie and your brother go?"

I chuckled, not at her question but at the subtlety of Emmett. "I think they just wanted to give us … ummm … time to talk about things. I'm surprised that Rosalie went so quietly, given what she currently thinks of me. Can I get you a drink of something?"

"Thank you, I'd like that. And you'd be surprised at what my bestie thinks of you. She and I had a 'deep and meaningful' before we came over here tonight".

I handed her a glass of wine, and smiled at her statement. "That sounds very ominous Bella".

She just smirked and raised her glass toward me. "What are we going to drink to?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Tonight I think we should drink to _possibilities_".

She clinks her glass to mine. "To _possibilities_".

We drank for a few moments in silence; the electricity in the air around us was palpable. I looked over at her only to see her watching me … her eyes downcast when she realised I caught her … a slight grin on her lips.

"See anything you like Bella?" I goaded … _I couldn't help myself_.

"No … ummm … yes … well, shit". She stammered.

I laughed. "It's okay, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you just seemed to be … I don't know, deep in thought or something".

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "You're right, I was thinking. I was thinking that you dazzle me … and intimidate me at the same time". The last part of her sentence came out as barely a whisper.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and for the lies that I …"

Her hand reached out to me, and she placed her fingers over my lips cutting me off.

"It's okay. You really don't have to explain. I know you had your reasons for doing what you did, and I don't blame you for doing it. I think I should be apologising for the way that I treated you".

_Whoa … What? _

She didn't give me the chance to voice my opinions before continuing.

"As I said before, Rosie and I were talking before we came over here and she made me understand that you have a hard life as it is without me adding more drama to it. I have loved every minute of our back and forth banter, stuff like that just doesn't happen to me … I mean c'mon, a miss-sent email … from Edward Masen, no less? That sort of thing only happens in the movies, or a good book, at least in my world it happens that way".

I was stunned by her words, but she wouldn't let me say anything.

"Please, let me just say what I have to say".

I could only nod in response.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Your world and my world can never exist together, Edward, and I understand that now. While I know you never got into this with any malice intended, and that everything you did and said was only to protect yourself, I'm still going to hurt from it. I really do understand though, but it will still hurt for a little while. I'm really glad that we had what we had, and now I can now tick, _meet Edward Masen, _off of my bucket list".

A sudden realisation of what she was trying to say struck me hard in the chest.

"Are you finished? Can I say something now?"

She took a few long sips and finished her wine and put the glass down on the side table, and I could see that she was visibly shaking.

_It's now or never!_

"Bella … I'm falling in love with you".

* * *

_**A/N: I'm back ... did you all miss me? Hope you all liked this chapter, as it was from Edwards POV I kept the spelling to the "english" format, hence some of the words being spelled with an "s" instead of a "z" - like in "realisation" So don't yell at me for having mistakes in here :)**_

_**My Hong Kong holiday was intense, I shopped my heart out to the point of having blisters on the bottom of my foot. But like all holidays, it was over in the blink of an eye, and it's back to RL, and back to writing of course LOL**_

_**I'm nearly finished with the o/s that has plagued me, so keep an eye out for it, plus there is so much more to come with this story (and MIA too) ... your theories about the stalker are giving me all sorts of ideas, so keep them coming!**_

_**Can't wait to hear what you all think of this latest chapter ... review my lovelies and let me know (((hugs)))**_

_**Till next time xxxKMxxx**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 70**

•**~BS~•**

_What? _

_No! _

_Don't panic Bella; just go with it … you'll wake up from this dream very soon._

_Edward Masen is falling in love with me? _

_Me? _

_Plain little Bella? _

I could hear a honeyed voice calling to me, but it was so far away, I couldn't make out who it was.

A jolt of electricity bought me crashing back into reality. "Ouch". I cried out, snatching my hand back from the offending touch.

My breath hitched when I realised that it was Edward that caused the spark again. _Damn you stupid romantic book clichés … and damn you stupid body for betraying me and making me blush even harder._

"Bella, before you say anything, please, just listen to me … okay?"

_Before I say anything? _

_What do I say? _

_What CAN I say? _

_Oh Lord, if this is one of your sick, little tricks, please just kill me now!_

A small whimper escaped my lips and I clapped my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

"I know I lied to you about who I was, and that was wrong. I think you know why I did it though … I had to be sure. I needed to know that it was _ME _that you were seeing, not what I am or what I do. Bella, you can't begin to imagine just how high the walls are that I've had to create to protect myself, but you … you've broken through those walls, piece by piece, you've unravelled me … the true me that only my family knows. Even my best friends don't know everything. I know they would protect me to the death, but there is always the possibility that they might say the wrong thing one night after a few drinks, and then the next morning it's all over the internet".

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, sighing, before he continued.

"My life is so, unbelievable lonely. Nothing you read about me is true, not one bit of it. My life is run by the studio; they tell me what I can and can't do, and who I can and can't see. But then I met you … well found you, however you want to classify it, and I realised that I can't keep up the pretense any more".

Surely he isn't thinking about ruining his career for me … is he? "But Edward, what about your career? You can't jeopardise it for me".

He ran his fingers through his hair, and I found myself almost going into another trance just at the sight of him. The pictures of him in the magazines that Rosie showed me really don't do him justice. His hair is a glorious mess, he has a strong jaw line and when he smiles, he has the most amazing, little crinkles at the edges of his intense green eyes. He is tall and lean with broad shoulders … and his smell … my god he smells good.

_Note to self, must find out what aftershave he is wearing._

He moved closer, his hand reaching over to me. I couldn't help but flinch a little at the expectant electricity jolt, but it didn't happen. His hand cupped my cheek and he brushed his thumb over my lips. "Don't you see Bella, I'm not doing this _for _you, I'm doing this _because _of you. You've shown me what I've been missing all these years. I need you in my life Bella. I want you so much".

That's the second time he has completely flummoxed me this evening. My thought process was interrupted by Rosie and Emmett as they came back into the room. Stopping short, they both glanced between Edward and me.

"Whoa, didn't miss anything in here now, did we?" Emmett laughed.

I just smiled at Rosie's concerned look, and she seemed to relax a little.

"No Emmett, you didn't miss anything, we were just talking. Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"As a matter of fact, we were just coming to ask you two if you wanted to come out dancing with us. My little firecracker here says that she loves dancing." Emmett said, as he put his arm around Rosie and pulled her closer to him, his lips moving in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey," she cried out, pushing him away. "I told you already, you big oaf, I'm not that easy".

I snorted at her comment. Poor Emmett, I actually almost felt sorry for him. I know Rosie and I know she is going to lead him on a merry chase … I hope he can handle it.

Rosie winked at me. "Bella has two left feet; she doesn't do the whole dance thing. I think we should just leave these two alone and you and I, big boy, we hit the town".

I couldn't help but notice the grin on Edwards face.

Before I could even protest to Rosie about leaving me, she and Emmett were gone.

"Well Bella, looks like it's just me and you". Well Bella, looks like it's just you and I.

"She promised me she wouldn't leave". I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing … yep ... it's just me … and you". I added nervously.

Edward reached down and took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist which sent shivers right down into my toes.

His luscious green eyes looked up at me. "I'm sorry if I came on a bit too strong back there, but I just needed to say those things to you Bella. And for the first time in my life, I feel comfortable enough to say them out loud. But look, come and let's have dinner, we'll talk some more, have a few glasses of wine and just relax. What do you think?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "I would like that very much".

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I thought Bella handled that very well, don't you? But the night isn't over yet *evil laugh* Let me know your thoughts xoxo _**

**_Until next time xxxKMxxx_**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 71**

•**~EM~•**

After dinner, Bella and I relaxed on the lounge, me with a whisky and her with a wine. She was still being very guarded and looked a little on edge. I was terrified that my earlier emotional word vomit might have scared her, and to tell the truth, I honestly didn't know what to do about it.

I couldn't take back what I said; I wouldn't want to even if I could.

Picking up the bottle of wine, I poured the rest of it into her glass. "I was thinking …"

"Uh oh." She giggled, and my heart swelled.

Leaning in, I nudged her playfully with my shoulder. "Since this is still our first night together, well actually I'm thinking it's our first date, and where I'm from, people get to know each other on first dates, so why don't we go back to where it all started and continue our game of twenty questions?"

My motives for this were twofold. On the first hand I was hoping to relax her some more, and on the second-hand, maybe we can get to more … personal … questions.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, turning to face me and tucking one of her legs up underneath the other. "I'll go first".

"Shoot".

She looked deep in thought for a few seconds. It was the cutest thing … biting her bottom lip and looking skyward.

"Okay let's have some fun. Make it fast paced. What would you be doing if you weren't an actor?"

"That's easy, I'd be a musician. My turn. When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up"?

"I wanted to be a ballerina, but obviously, with my two left feet, as Rosie so kindly pointed out earlier, it just wasn't meant to be". She laughed.

I downed the rest of my drink and put the glass over on the side table. Standing up in front of her, she took my outstretched hand with some trepidation and I pulled her over to the middle of the room. Her eyes never left mine as my other hand moved up and rested gently on the swell of her hip. Lifting her arm up, I gently twirled her around and underneath our joined hands.

She smirked and blushed, turning her head to look at me. "Edward, I don't dance".

"Hmmm," I sighed. "I could always make you". I smirked, cocking my eyebrow at her.

She shook her head at me, her blush now out in full force, as she moved to walk back over to the chair.

I followed, not breaking the connection of our intertwined fingers.

"Okay so dancing is out then. On with the questions. Hmmm … Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Tell me one of your fantasies?"

Her breath hitched at my question, but I held my ground, never losing eye contact with her. She smiled and lowered her head, but I didn't want that, I didn't want her to be shy with me. I reached over and tilted her chin back up.

"Don't look away sweetheart, I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I promise there will be no judgement."

"Well … this … being here with you … ummm … comes pretty damn close to being the perfect fantasy".

_Holy shit Masen, you must have done something fucking, epic in a past life to be here in the presence of this pure,__beauty._

"What can I do to make it perfect?"

Her chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths.

Oh God, the suspense was killing me; I just wanted her to say it. I know she wants it as much as I do, I can feel it all around us. The air is just dripping with it. I just need her to lead … I need her to say it.

Seconds felt like hours.

Hours felt like days.

And the days seemed to turn into months.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She did that twice.

Come on Bella, say it … say it out loud to me. Maybe it will be third, time lucky.

"It would be perfect if you kiss me".

_And there it is … I think I'm going to have a heart attack!_

I took a moment to digest what she just said, and to try to contain my stomach from tying itself in knots.

"Bella, I hope you know that I didn't ask you here tonight on the pretence of getting you into bed. I don't work that way, and from what I know of you … you don't work that way either".

She started wringing her little fingers together, that were in her lap, and she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

_Good one Masen! Do you know how much it took for her to just ask you to kiss her, you fucking fool?_

"Please look at me Bella?" I reached out to take her hands in mine and she shyly lookup up at me. God … she has so much emotion swirling around in her stunning, honeyed chocolate eyes. "Please believe me when I tell you, there is nothing … _absolutely nothing _… that I would rather do right now than kissing you. But I want … no I need you to be comfortable with this unusual situation that we've found ourselves in. So please, relax with me and just be you. That's all I want. Okay?"

"Okay," She smiled at me and I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Should we get back to our questions?"

"I believe it's your turn my Lady".

"Thank you kind Sir, I do believe I have another, ready and loaded for you." she blushed and giggled.

_Yep, she's going to kill me! _I laughed and swallowed the last of my drink. "Ask your question sweetheart".

"What is one saying that you have lived your life by?"

"Hmmm that is a good question. Well if we are talking about business … the business that I'm in at least, it would have to be _So Much Depends On Reputation – Guard It With Your Life._ But if we are talking about personal day-to-day life, then it would have to be _Win Through Your Actions – Never Through An Argument. _ Mind you, it's all well and good to say that, but I've won a few good arguments with my brother over the years".

She let out a soft whistle, "How very Machiavellian of you, Edward".

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Ahhh, you know of those? I'm impressed".

"I certainly do know of them, I told you, remember, I'm a geek".

"You might very well be a geek, but you are a beautiful … albeit, impressive geek. "

She cleared her throat and continued. "Machiavelli's _48 Laws of Power. _ I would have thought number 18 would be more pertinent … _Do Not Build Fortresses To Protect Yourself – Isolation Is Dangerous"._

"Oh touché Bella … touché". I couldn't help the massive grin on my face, or the sudden ache I was feeling in my cock.

I reached over and caressed her cheek, running my hand around and to, the back of her nape as I gently pulled her toward me. Bending my head, I grazed my lips against hers, and I could have sworn I felt her tremble against my touch.

My God, the scent of her is driving me crazy - to the point I think I'm about to combust.

"I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you Bella".

I smile at her, but she can't see it as my lips crash down on hers, and I kiss her hard and deep, totally throwing caution to the wind.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all don't hate me too much for leaving it there. Leave me your love (or hate) in a review *winks***_

_**I would like to give a shout out to **_**motherbeatrice _for her review of the previous chapter. Your four little words motherbeatrice gave me warm fuzzies and brightened my day ... I hope you like this chapter just as much._**

**_Till next time xxxKMxxx_**


End file.
